Little Cat
by Pretty Phenomenal
Summary: After years on the indies Skylar Omega finally gets her big break on Monday Night Raw... As an interviewer. She takes an opportunity and runs with it. She manages to gain some attention from the office after working out with some old friends before the dark matches. She gets rocketed to the top, causing much animosity with her coworkers. (Rated M for future chapters possibly)
1. Chapter 1

"Hello," Skylar Omega grumbles into her ringing phone after grabbing it from the bedside table.

"Hey Sky, I hear congratulations are in order," her older brother says excitedly.

"Kenny," she replies flatly. "It's three in the morning."

"Shit, I'm sorry Koneko," he apologizes using his nickname for her. Japanese for 'little cat'. "I forgot you were home."

"I'm in Winnipeg you idiot," she can feel herself smirking sleepily as she delivers a play on one of her favorite Chris Jericho lines.

Kenny laughs, "Go back to bed then Koneko. I just wanted to wish you good luck!"

"Thank you Hoshi," she yawns calling her brother the Japanese word for 'star'. "I'll call you when I wake up."

She tosses the phone back onto the nightstand and rolls over. Wrapping herself in the soft covers she falls asleep as soon as her eyes close. As soon as her eyes close she falls back asleep.

A few short hours later the tiny raven haired girl boards a plane destined for Orlando, Florida. She fidgets the whole way there, both nervous and excited for what potentially lies ahead. After what seems like forever the plane finally touches down. She breezes through customs, picks up her rental car and starts driving towards the WWE Performance Center.

Two weeks earlier she had received a call from head trainer, Matt Bloom, with an offer for a try out. Following a lengthy discussion with her brother she decided to do it. Kenny had been in the developmental system before, but ultimately was never offered a contract. She made the choice to take the tryout with his encouragement. Her brain races as fast as the cars around her on the highway as she weaves her way through traffic. Possible scenarios run through her mind only adding to her nerves. Before long the Performance Center comes into view. She guides the rental into an open spot, checks her makeup in the visor mirror and heads inside with her gear bag.

Once she crosses the threshold of the state of the art facility she's whisked into a tornado of activity. Running drills in the ring, promo classes, interviews, style consultations, and even more in ring training. Before she knows it she's sprawled out across her hotel bed, exhausted. She repeats the same process the next day. With hardly a moment to breathe she ends her second day with a handshake from Matt Bloom.

"We'll be in touch," he tells her. "Expect a call in the next couple of days either way."

Feeling slightly dejected, she boards a plane and heads home to Winnipeg. The next few days crawl by as she waits, sometimes literally, by the phone. When it finally rings she scrambles to get to it, then takes a moment to compose herself before picking it up.

"This is Skylar," she answers as calmly as possible after seeing the Orlando number on her caller ID.

"Skylar, Matt Bloom. How are you doing?" He doesn't really ask.

"Doing well Matt," she tells him nervously.

Before she gets a chance to ask him how he's doing he cuts right to the point of his call, "So I wanted to call you personally and let you know that I have good and bad news."

Cautiously her voice barely manages a whisper, "Go on.."

"Bad news first then," he states as she gulps. "There is not a spot for you currently on the roster as an active wrestler. Raw, Smackdown or NXT... Good news, however. You were really solid on the mic and we do have a spot on Raw for an interviewer." He can hear her sigh. "I know it's not what you were hoping for, but the opportunity exists. It'll get you on TV and you can work your way up from there."

Not wanting to sound ungrateful she hesitates to speak, "There's no wrestling positions anywhere, huh?"

"Not at the moment," he confirms. "But you never know when something will open up."

She knows he's right, "I'll take it."

"Good move," he chuckles. "I'll send you over the details. Your first day will be Monday in Kansas City, Missouri. You'll be expected to be there on Sunday, and to be at the production meeting Monday. Keep an eye on your email for your paperwork and initial travel itinerary."

"I will," she tells him. "Thank you."

"And hey, don't stop working towards your goal," he adds. "It worked out for your brother."

She smiles, "Thanks Matt."

They hang up after a quick goodbye. Skylar sits in silence for a few moments, unsure about her decision. She turns her phone over and over in her hands nervously. Her first instinct is to call her Kenny, but she decides against it. What if this opportunity doesn't work out? She decides that she'll tell him eventually. Maybe after her first day, just in case she hates it.

Sunday afternoon is bright and sunny as Skylar's plane touches down in Kansas City. No stranger to traveling, she traverses the big airport with ease. Her bag rounds the conveyer belt almost as she arrives. Lost in her own little world she collects her black rolling suitcase.

"Skylar?" A thick Irish accent calls from across the baggage claim area. She smiles to herself when she hears the ridiculous but familiar pronunciation. Skoi-ler, it always makes her laugh.

She looks up to find a friendly face smiling across the bulky conveyor. "Ferg?" She beams as the Irishman, now known as Finn Balor in WWE, hurries around the machine and pulls the tiny girl into a hug.

"What are you doing here?" He asks excitedly.

She's reluctant to spill her secret quite yet, "Oh, just passing through. I've got a long layover."

His crystal blue eyes glitter in the neon overhead lights, "If you're here overnight we should get a drink or two later. Gallows and Anderson will be landing soon too."

"I don't think I can't tonight," she lies. "I've got a red eye out. Next time though!"

"It was good seeing you Sky," he hugs her again. "Give Kenny my best."

She nods and does her best to sneak off to the rental counter undetected while he waits for his friends. As soon as he's out of view she lets out a sigh of relief. That was harder than she expected. Skylar quickly finds her rental and heads to the hotel. She orders some Chinese delivery and relaxes, hoping to fall asleep early so she can be well rested for her first day. Luckily, she manages to drift off before midnight.

The alarm on her cell phone blares its wake up call at seven the next morning. Skylar silences it and pulls the covers up over her head. Moments later she flings them off as she remembers where she is. Leaping from the bed she begins to get ready excitedly. She lays out her clothes for Raw before changing into her gym clothes. The hotel gym is quiet at this early hour, letting her get in a solid workout in peace. After a long hot shower she puts on some smoky eyeshadow and dries her long black hair.

She checks with building security before noon and weaves through the backstage area of Monday Night Raw. Kevin Dunn, head of production, directs her to a small locker room where the female talent will be for the evening. She drops her bag in a corner and grabs a notepad for the production meeting.

Everyone is nice enough, but she can feel some animosity in the room when she goes back to her bag. She recognizes a few of the girls from the indies and some others from her tryout. The women's champion, Alexa Bliss, is the only one to really reach out to her and be outwardly friendly.

When the show begins Skylar is too busy to even notice that the other women aren't embracing her. She sticks close to the production crew for the first ninety minutes of Raw. As the clock nears ten o'clock she's told to get ready, that they're adding a last minute interview segment to the show. She fumbles nervously as the crew places her in front of the camera. The interview set is a simple red and black background with a large flat screen TV on the back wall. Very brief instructions are whispered to her just moments before a live microphone is thrust into her sweaty palms.

The camera crew counts her down as they prepare to go live. She stands up a little straighter and takes a deep breath as they reach zero. The director points to her. She doesn't even bother introducing herself to the camera after being assured that the commentary team has taken care of it. Instead she calls in her guest, Roman Reigns. The live audience can be heard booing all the way in the depths of the arena. She just barely manages to contain her amusement. She asks him about his upcoming match against Finn Balor, giving him a few moments to answer.

"Roman, your confidence is refreshing," she speaks into the mic determinedly. "But you have to be at least a little concerned about the Balor Club being at ringside."

He chuckles at her statement, "Skylar, I'm not worried about Balor or his Club..." She hears movement off to her side as Roman continues. "And even if Gallows and Anderson do try to stick their noses into my business... I've got my own reinforcements."

A thunderous reaction from the live crowd literally shakes the building as the camera zooms out to reveal Seth Rollins and Dean Ambrose flanking Roman and Skylar. She shifts her weight from foot to foot uncomfortably as The Shield looks her up and down like a hungry pack of wolves.

"Cut!" Kevin Dunn calls as the show goes back to ringside. "Nice job Sky. Well done guys."

The camera crew disperses as soon as the scene is over giving Skylar a chance to introduce herself to the Shield guys. She takes care not to mention her brother or her wrestling career, not wanting anyone to think that she's using his name to get special treatment. She watches them wander off towards gorilla, unsure of what to do with herself until the end of the show. She gasps as a pair of hands covers her eyes from behind.

"Guess who!" A terrible impression of Howard Finkle asks her.

She laughs, "Gallows!"

"No, I'm Howard Finkle," he continues butchering the famous announcer's voice.

"Let her go Fink! You dumb son of a bitch!" Karl Anderson pipes up.

The hands move restoring her vision. "Fuck you Karl! I'm leaving!" Fink declares.

"What are you doing here, Hoot?" Karl asks in confusion.

"Took a chance on a job," she confesses. "I'm hoping it leads to more than just some interview segments."

"That's a complete waste of your talents," Gallows states, back to his regular voice. "They're not gonna let you wrestle?"

"At least not right now," she nods sadly. "There are no positions for a wrestler on the active roster right now."

"Well that's some horse shit," Karl crosses his arms.

"It is what it is," she shrugs. "At least I'm here. I'll get my name out there and get my face on TV. Until there's a spot on the roster. Then I'm coming in and taking over."

It's at that moment that Finn rounds the corner. He stops in his tracks when he sees Skylar. He raises his pointer finger and wags it at her in a tsk tsk motion. "Skylar, I taught you were waitin on a red eye," he grins catching on to her game.

"Didn't want to ruin the surprise," she smirks.


	2. Chapter 2

The first week is rough, but Skylar does her job as best she can. Soon she finds herself a bit more comfortable with interviews and backstage segments. The weeks pass super quickly, until she's asked to start traveling with the Raw roster to do some filming for the WWE Network exclusive shows. She grows close with Renee Young and Alexa Bliss, but only Alexa travels full time and she already has a car full of travel partners.

As Raw comes to a close Skylar wheels her bag to the security entrance of that evening's arena. She stops to send a quick text to Kenny before stepping into the cold parking garage.

"It's not too cold out there for you is it?" Karl laughs.

"No colder than my heart," she quips with a smirk.

Karl shivers, "Oooo that's chilly!"

"Who are you riding with, Ice Queen?" Luke asks overhearing their conversation.

She pushes her phone back into the pocket of her black denim jeans, "Riding solo my friend."

"What!?" Karl snaps. She just shrugs as if it's no big deal. "No, no. That's not happening. You're riding with us. We'll drop your rental off and you can be our fourth."

"You sure Ferg won't mind?" She asks skeptically.

"Won't mind what?" The Irishman asks rounding the corner with his own gear bag.

Luke turns to look at the leader of the Balor Club, "The Princess of Darkness is riding alone."

"We told her to ride with us," Karl finishes the big man's thought.

Finn turns to the sheepish looking dark haired girl with sparking blue eyes, "Of course you can ride wit us. As long as you can deal wit deez two."

"Hey now Hoot!" Karl feigns being hurt by Finn's words. "If you're gonna brother me. At least brother me softly!"

Skylar giggles, "Not a problem."

With that decided the three guys follow her to a place where she can park the rental and drop off the keys. She loads he big bag into the back of their SUV and climbs into the back seat behind Luke.

"You're probably the only one that we could let ride with us," Karl chuckles from the front seat. "Gallows is too damn tall for any of us to ride behind."

Skylar kicks her feet around as they dangle a few inches above the floor of the vehicle, "And I still have a ton of room."

Finn shoots her a smile, "Looks like you're a perfect fit."

She blushes, thankful for the darkness in the car. Luckily Luke and Karl are too distracted by the GPS to have heard Finn's comment. The car gets moving a few moments later much to her relief. She settles into her seat and listens to the tag team banter back and forth in a bunch of their ridiculous voices. She texts Kenny to let him know that she has travel partners then slowly starts to zone out watching the dark scenery pass them by on the quiet highway.

Her mind starts to wander back to her days in Japan. Wrestling for Shimmer, Stardom and any other company that would let her into their ring. Kenny had moved to Japan a few years earlier to show his commitment to the NJPW product. Having her brother in New Japan at the time was a much needed security blanket. So when she was offered a shot on a tour with Shimmer she jumped at the opportunity. She got to spend a lot of time with her brother and his friends while overseas. That was where she first met the Bullet Club. Finn, Prince Devitt at the time, was the leader of the faction consisting of Gallows, Anderson, Tama Tonga and Bad Luck Fale. They were the biggest and baddest stable of gaijin heels in NJPW. And her brother was not amused by her getting chummy with them.

He was even less happy with her when she started dating Fergal Devitt. Their relationship had been the catalyst for many many fights between the siblings. She recalls a time when Ferg and Kenny had beaten the shit out of each other in a match. Both men coming back to the locker room swollen, bruised and bloody. Ultimately she and Finn had come to a mutual decision that they were much better friends than significant others. Not long after their breakup Finn had left for America to sign with NXT. Kenny joined the Bullet Club, lead by AJ Styles, and she moved back to Canada before joining a few international tours through Europe.

She got really lucky that her relationship with her brother hadn't been seriously damaged by her dating life. Kenny forgave her almost immediately when he realized that her and Ferg were really done. He extended her the offer to stay with him any time she chose to visit Japan. Though she hadn't been in a year or two, he still offered any time they spoke.

She jumps at the sound of her ringtone and vibrating phone in her pocket. The boys all go quiet as she fishes for her noisemaker. A grin spreads across her face as she sees a FaceTime call from Kenny coming through. She shoots a look to the boys hoping that they won't mind if she takes the call.

"Well answer it Hoot!" Karl laughs tapping the overhead light so he'll be able to see her.

"Hello Hoshi," she greets the camera.

"You still on the road Koneko?" Kenny asks as the boys politely keep quiet.

"Yep," she nods. "We've got another hour about. But the drive is mostly over."

"Oh, I'm sorry," he apologizes for interrupting their drive.

"Don't apologize Hoot!" Karl's voice booms

Kenny tilts a ear to the phone, "Is that Karl Anderson?"

"Oh hell yeah!" Luke bellows his Stone Cold impression from the drivers seat.

Kenny chuckles, "And Gallows, of course."

Skylar spins around in her seat so that her phone can get get everyone into the screen.

"And brother Ferg," Karl pipes in as Finn pops his head into frame with a smile and a wave.

Kenny forces a smile as the boys all throw up Too Sweets, "I'll let you guys finish your drive. Call me later Koneko."

"I will, Hoshi," she promises as she turns the screen back to herself. "Love you."

"Love you too Sky," Kenny tells her before the phone screen goes blank.

"Little cat huh?" Finn asks about the name Kenny had called her.

She nods, "I'm kind of a jerk. I pretty much do what I want. But still precious and lovable. Kenny's words, not mine."

"That's actually pretty accurate," Finn nods trying to play off Kenny's quick hang up.

Gallows howls with laughter, "Just don't go scratching up the furniture.. Or knocking shit off of able."

Skylar rolls her eyes playfully, "Way to take ALL the fun out of it!"

They continue their drive while making small talk. The hotel comes into view in a little less than an hour. Luke parks the car and the four of them pour out of the vehicle stretching their sore parts. The desk staff is efficient for it being the middle of the night, and everyone is sent off to their rooms quickly. The moment she sets her bag down Skylar calls her brother back.

His face is one of concern as he answers the video call, "Sky, I don't know if I like you hanging out with those guys."

"Kenny, you didn't like it when I was hanging out with them in Japan either," she reasons. "They're the only friends I have here. The only people I know outside of the company, and the only ones that treat me as an equal."

"I just don't trust them," he worries aloud.

"I think you really just don't want me near Ferg because you think we'll start seeing each other again," she tells him bluntly.

He's a bit taken aback by her statement, "Well yeah, that's definitely part of it!"

She almost laughs at Kenny's definitive reaction, "You don't have to worry about that Hoshi."

"That's what you think," he huffs. "You're my kid sister. I am always going to worry about you and men.. Especially Fergal Devitt."

"But you don't have to," she tries to explain. "I'm a big girl. I can handle myself."

He rolls his eyes but still speaks to her softly and sweetly, "Not the point Koneko."

"Listen, he's the creator of the Bullet Club. You're the leader of the Bullet Club," she starts, not knowing where that thought is even going. "What I'm trying to say is we aren't dating. Nor will we be. We broke up because we weren't compatible."

Kenny sighs, "Fine.. I believe you." He pauses for a second before completely changing the subject. "Are you going to be able to come out for Wrestle Kingdom?"

"You and Jericho for the US title?" She beams. "I wouldn't miss that for the world! I'll get you my travel itinerary as soon as I have confirmation on flights."

"I can't wait to see you Koneko," he genuinely smiles. "These next two months are going to fly by."

They chat for a few more minutes before hanging up with plans to see each other in the near future.

Traveling with the Balor Club has its perks for sure. Skylar almost never has to drive since she's the only one small enough to sit behind Gallows. And when they stop at random places on the highway or go out for food she's always protected. Having three personal bodyguards makes any unwanted advances few and far between.

After a particularly grueling Raw the four of them start a long drive to the beginning of their next house show loop. Karl takes the wheel with Luke riding shotgun. Finn and Skylar settle into routine of backseat living.

And hour or so into their ride Luke asks, "Sky, you've got to be itching to get into the ring, right?"

"Yeah, I know I'd be going nuts being on the road and not actually wrestling," Karl adds.

"I think about it every single day," she admits. "Being so close to the action and not getting to be out there. But at the same time I'm seeing the world and making good money with my foot in the door of where I want to be."

"But dats not yer passion," Finn states. "You should bring yer gear on da next loop. Get ya some ring time."

She shoots him a wicked grin, "What do you think this is? Amateur hour?" Karl chuckles up front as she continues. "What's the first rule of wrestling?"

"Always bring your gear!" Luke and Karl both yell from the front seats before laughing like hyenas.

Even Finn chuckles at their enthusiasm, "I know, I know!"

"Why do you think my bag is so heavy?" Skylar laughs. "I've got my ring gear AND actual clothes in there. Just in case."

"You should come down to the ring and work out with us tomorrow before the house show," Finn tells her.

The wheels in her head start spinning, weighing the potential outcomes of her doing just that, "You don't think they'll be pissed?"

"Listen," Luke preaches from the front seat. "They're not going to fire you for rolling around. As far as I see it, your contractually obligated to work out and stay in shape anyways. Just come down to the ring with us and hop in like you own the place."

"That first bump back is going to suuuuuuck," she smirks knowing she's absolutely getting in the ring tomorrow.

"They all suck Hoot!" Karl demands. "But daddy was a fall down man!"

She rolls her eyes as Luke and Karl slip into their routine of impressions and ridiculous voices.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning Skylar awakes giddy with excitement. She packs up all of her things and meets the boys in the lobby of their hotel. The drive to the arena is mercifully short. After she passes through security she pops her head into the ringside area to make sure that the ring itself has actually been set up. The loud boom of someone taking a bump on the canvas covered wooden beams reassures her that it's up and ready to be used. She parks her bag in the women's locker room just as she always does. To be on the safe side she checks in with Kevin Dunn to make sure that she isn't needed for any filming before putting her workout clothes on. Tying up her long black pony tail she strides through the backstage area, into gorilla and down the ramp where Luke and Karl are warming up in the ring.

She climbs the steel steps, wipes her feet on the apron and steps between the ropes. A feeling of awe washes over her even though the building is just being used for a house show. Here she is, standing in a real WWE ring for the first time in her life. The guard rails, the mats outside the ring, the stands full of empty seats... She takes it all in while trying not to grin like a complete fool. She props a foot up on a turnbuckle in the corner of the ring and gets to stretching.

In a few minutes she's warmed up and running the ropes with Karl and Luke. While they work on some tag moves she runs a few drills by herself to get back into the rhythm. Even though she had only been out of the ring for a little over a month she immediately feels the start of some ring rust when she takes her first bump. She catches Karl smirking as she pops back up. Finn joins them in the ring moments later. As soon as he's warmed up the four of them start to run through some of the basics.

Skylar and Luke end up teaming against Finn and Karl. She doesn't even notice the small group of people staring at the ring from the top of the aisle. Luke and Karl step down from the apron as she and Finn get caught up in their workout. Neither one of them take any crazy bumps but they still manage a few moves that are relatively unused in WWE. Skylar hits Finn with her Brother's V-Trigger knee and covers him for a pin. Luke slaps the mat three times signaling the raven haired girl's victory. She and Finn roll out of the ring and sit on the apron trying to catch their breath.

"Don't look now, Hoots," Karl makes a face as he whispers the rest of his thought and walks away. "But here comes the boss."

"Yeah and he don't mean Sasha Banks," Luke adds following his tag team partner.

Karl and Luke shuffle up the aisle to avoid getting themselves any heat with the Chief Operating Officer of the company. Triple H stalks down the aisle and around the corner of the ring, looking angrier than usual. Skylar and Finn exchange a look as he rounds the nearest ring post and stops in front of them.

"Skylar," his gruff voice sounds like he's trying to cover up any emotion. "We're going to have you go live on the WWE Instagram during the show. Do some interviews, get some live match footage."

"Awesome! That sounds like fun," Skylar says brightly. Hunter nods, giving the two of them a stern look and heads back up the aisle. She watches as he disappears behind the black curtain and then turns to look at Finn. "So, how much trouble am I in?"

Finn shakes his head and let's out a ragged breath, "I dunno. He looked like he wanted to say a lot more den dat."

"Well, I better go get cleaned up," she hops off of the apron and shakes out her already sore legs. "If I want to be allowed to work out in the ring I'd better not slack on my actual job. Thanks for training with me today."

"Any time," Finn chuckles.

She hustles to the back and enters the women's locker room. An awkward hush from the women in the small space almost stops Skylar in her tracks. They'd obviously been talking about her and her arrival interrupted them. Their eyes burn holes in her flesh as she digs through her bag for her shower supplies. They feel threatened and she knows it. Not willing to show her cards yet she doesn't say a word, just dips into the showers.

When she returns from the shower she puts on a simple black dress with a pair of black high heeled boots. She dries and curls her long black hair then starts her own makeup. Almost black smoky eyes and a dark nude lip. As close as she can get to a grungy punk rock goth look. She would rather everything be black but the company apparently frowns upon that, needing her to be a more relatable face. She finishes up her primping and sets out to find Hunter.

A quick rap on the door of his temporary office and she's invited in. Skylar takes a seat across from the COO, an intimidating place to be after sneaking into the ring without even asking. Ever the professional though, Hunter acts like nothing ever happened. He just gives her her orders for the night and excuses her from the office.

She starts by taking the WWE Instagram on an interview with the New Day. Then gives them a quick tour of the arena as it begins to fill with fans, even asking a few of them who they're there to see. The show begins and she takes a quick break before seeking out her final guest for the evening. She locates Charlotte Flair warming up just outside of gorilla. The tall blonde looks her up and down coldly. But when the camera goes live Charlotte is all business and gives a great little interview. The moment the camera is off though, the former women's champion gives Skylar a long tense silent look. The start of her music ends the uneasy moment.

"Good to see you're making friends," Seth Rollins smirks sarcastically as Skylar stands quietly. "What the hell did you do to her?"

Skylar's hazy blue eyes twinkle mischievously, "I may or may not have had a really good in ring work out today. And I think the girls in the locker room are intimidated."

"Huh, I didn't even know you wrestled," impressed by the news he smiles warmly.

"There's a lot you don't know about me Rollins," she shoots him a smirk of her own before sneaking out to the arena to film a couple of quick clips of the show for Instagram.

At Raw the next week Skylar finishes a quick workout with Karl and heads to the back. On her way to the locker room Hunter pulls her into his office. Stephanie McMahon's smiling face greets her as Hunter shuts the door behind them.

"Skylar, why didn't you tell me that you were a wrestler?" Hunter asks softly.

"I.. I...," she stammers trying to find the right worlds. "I was told that there were no wrestling positions available. And I didn't want to come here acting like I was owed something." She starts to babble a bit as the nerves take over. "I wanted to earn a spot just like everyone else. Not because someone thought I was pretty enough, not because of my brother, not because someone just handed me a job. So I took the position I was offered. I figured I could work my way up from there. I hope that me working out in the ring isn't an issue.."

"Whoa whoa slow down," Stephanie chuckles. "Who's you brother?"

Skylar looks at the ground then back up at her bosses, already regretting her word vomit, "Kenny Omega."

"Kenny Omega," Hunter laughs giddily. "Your brother is Kenny Omega? Like.. NJPW... Leader of the Bullet Club, Kenny Omega?" Skylar nods. "Seriously?" The grin on his face spreads when he realizes that she's not ribbing him. He looks over at his wife, "We're sitting on a fucking gold mine here." He actually laughs at the potential money making opportunities swirling around in his head. "I imagine that you'd rather be wrestling than doing interviews and backstage ga ga."

Skylar nods, "Of course, but... I don't want it to be just because of who my brother is."

"We've watched you working out the last few days with the Balor Club," Stephanie says sincerely. "You're good. Really good!"

"Maybe better than some of the girls on the roster now," Hunter admits. "Probably even better than a few of the guys. But I'd like to do some fine tuning to your style... And I want it to be done in secret. I don't even want the rest of the roster to know. Keep training in the ring before events, and we will keep pretending that we don't like it but can't stop you."

Stephanie grins, "And I'd like to see you come up with a finisher. Some gear ideas. You know, all of the important stuff. Figure it out, come to me..."

"Steph, I've got an idea," Hunter smiles wickedly. He turns to Skylar and says, "Get with some of our NXT graduates. Finn, Seth, maybe Paige. They've got a really good handle on what we want from our superstars as a finished product. I'll let them know that this is a private training thing, and not to tell anyone. Then once you're prepared for TV I'd like to put you with the Balor Club."

Skylar is quiet for a moment as she looks at the dollar signs in her boss' eyes, "Can I have a day to think it over?"

"If you think you need it, sure," Stephanie agrees.

"I do," she admits. "Thank you. I'm really excited about this. I just need to talk to my brother first." She pauses in a panic. "I promise, he won't say anything. He's a professional."

"I hope so," Hunter says.

The rest of the night is a whirlwind. Skylar does her job and keeps her news private, not even informing her riding partners. She's nearly giggling by the time she gets to her hotel room. Before her door even closes she dialing her brother.

"Hey Koneko, how was your day?" Kenny's smiling face appears on her phone screen.

"Hoshi, I've got so much to tell you! ... Are you alone?" She hopes that he is.

He confirms with a nod, "Yeah, I'm just about to play some Street Fighter. What's up?"

"So I've been working out in the ring with Finn, Gallows and Gun," she starts, ignoring the grimace on his face that he doesn't even try to hide. "Hunter has apparently been watching and he wants me to wrestle..."

"Sky, that's great news!" His face lights up with excitement for her. But her worried expression curbs his enthusiasm. "Why are you seemingly not as excited about this as I am?"

"Hoshi," she pauses. "I think he wants me to be you. He wants me to be with the Balor Club."

Kenny laughs, "And that worries you, Koneko?"

"Of course," she tells him. "I don't want to get a push because you're my brother. I want to get over because I'm good."

"You ARE good," he assures her. "And tying you in with a group that's already over isn't going to hurt you. Actually, it's brilliant! It's going to make a ton of money when people realize our connection."

She lightens up a bit, "So you wouldn't be upset if I ended up doing a Bullet Club thing?"

"Of course not," his blue eyes shimmer. "It's not like I created the Bullet Club. I'm just the leader for now. You'll be working with the actual creators. Sure you'll just be in a rip off of the original..." He jokes as she sticks her tongue out at him. "Really though, it's an amazing opportunity, I think you'd be foolish not to take it."

"As long as you're okay with it," she finally starts to smile.

"So let's talk specifics here..." Kenny gets down to business as the two of them talk well into the night about gimmicks, finishing maneuvers, names, gear ideas and every other possibility for her new character.


	4. Chapter 4

After a meeting with Stephanie and Hunter Skylar starts getting together with Finn in the ring every chance she gets. Two days off in Winnipeg gives her the chance to bring some more of her gear back on the road before Raw. Her plane lands in Iowa early Sunday morning. She catches and Uber to her hotel, knowing that The Club won't be in town until much later in the evening. She checks in and texts Seth Rollins. He's quick to respond, letting her know that he'll be there to pick her up in twenty minutes. Without a moment to relax she tosses her luggage onto the bed and changes into some workout clothes. Putting something clean to wear after in her gym bag she heads down to the lobby. Only a few minutes pass before Seth pulls up in his black Tesla.

"Nice car," she admires as she sinks into the soft leatherette seats.

"Thanks!" Seth grins proudly. "Doing what I can to better the environment... And I hate paying for gas."

"For real! Everything should be electric," she laughs. "So what's on our agenda today?"

"Since no one else is around today I have my school to myself. We can work on some in ring stuff with total privacy," he explains. "Have you given any thought to finishers?"

"I've got some ideas," she confirms.

"Cool, we'll try them when we're working out," he guides the electric car through the back roads to his wrestling school. They pull up to a grey brick building at the end of a small cluster of warehouses. 'Black X Brave Wrestling Academy' is what the sign above the door reads. "Here we are, home sweet home."

She picks up her bag and follows him to the door of the building. He unlocks the door and let's them in, flipping a light switch to their right. The open floor of the simple space is illuminated as the overhead halogens warm up. Two rings sit side by side on the far wall of the big room. An office and two locker rooms are off to their left. He sets his keys and wallet on a steel chair by the ring, she follows suit dropping her bag on its own metal chair.

"Is some music okay?" He asks her as he pulls out his phone.

"Please," she nods. "It'll be like having a crowd to work in front of. Put on whatever you'd like, I'm not picky. "

He taps the screen of his phone a few times and heavy music with a female singer starts to play throughout the buildings sound system. The two of them roll into the ring closest to them and start stretching quietly. Skylar can feel his eyes on her fleetingly, making her look over. By the time her eyes fall on him he's focused back on his stretching. When he's satisfied that he's warmed up enough he rolls to a knee and stands up, offering Skylar a hand back to her feet as well. He shows her a couple of drills that he uses with his own students as they continue their workout. They take turns leading each other through some chain wrestling sequences.

"So one of the hardest adjustments I had to make from the indies to WWE was working the cameras," Seth tells her as they catch their breath. "On the indies you've got a hard cam and maybe one ringside hand held. Here you're going to have cameras everywhere. There's the hard cam, two or three different ringside handhelds, and a big rolling boom camera on the hard cam side. Sometimes there's even more than that."

"There's so many," Skylar says quietly. "How do you know which one to look at?"

"If you're working a move in the ring, pick one," he explains. "The guys in the truck will do the hard work. You've got to make sure you're playing to the house audience AND the people at home. Let me show you."

He pulls her in and points to some green squares painted on the wall and floor. Each one indicating a spot where a camera would be. Seth grabs her in a hold and demonstrates working the different cameras before giving her a chance to try. It takes her a few attempts, but with his coaching she figures it pretty quickly. After a few more run through a she's really got it.

"So, what are you going to use for a finisher?" He asks as they get back to their feet.

"I've got to run them by the boss first," she smirks. "But I want to use the Ushigoroshi and the V-Trigger."

"I don't think you can just blatantly steal other peoples moves," he quips.

"It's not stealing when you ask to use them," Skylar crosses her arms in front of her chest sassily. "AJ and I are on different brands, he said it was no big deal."

"And the V-Trigger?" He prods. "Kenny Omega tell you you could use that one too?"

She almost laughs, "As a matter of fact, he did."

Seth rolls his eyes, "Well, don't get attached to them. Hunter is really particular about people sharing moves. For now though let's see what you've got."

He sets up his phone to record in one of the corners of the ring and let's Skylar give him her proposed finishes a time or two. They watch the footage back and Seth seems to be impressed. She rewinds the video and watches it back for a third time.

"Trigger could be a bit tighter," she critiques. "I'll work on that."

Seth shrugs, "Looked fine to me. I didn't even feel it."

"It was okay," she admits. "Not great, but okay."

"If you say so," he reaches around her shoulders to take his phone back

His fingers brush over her hand lightly as he takes the device. Butterflies scatter insider her as her stomach flip flops. She hastily pulls her hand away, trying to hide her flustered face. Luckily he doesn't seem to notice. They step out of the ring and hit the showers

Skylar takes a few extra minutes to dry her hair and put on a touch of dark makeup before reemerging from the locker room. She finds Seth sitting at his desk scribbling on some paperwork. He's cleaned up nicely in a pair of dark denim jeans and a maroon button up shirt. Skylar looks down at her own dark grey shirt and black jeans, feeling a little underdressed.

"Going someplace fancy?" She asks with a smirk.

His big grin makes her pale cheeks flush, "Nah, nothing special. Unless you'd like to grab dinner for something."

She starts to decline, but the growling in her stomach has other plans, "Actually, that sounds pretty good."

He finishes up his paperwork and leads her out to his car. He takes her on a short tour of the town, showing her a few of his favorite places before taking her to a nice restaurant near the hotel. They settle into a quiet booth in the far corner of the dining room away from the majority of the foot traffic. Their meal is great and the friendly conversation never really stops. Skylar finds herself staring at him, just admiring his features, more than she would care to admit. She catches his gaze on her as he settles their bill. Even though she had tried to pay for her own mean, he insisted. On their way back to the hotel Skylar gets a text from Finn letting her know that he and the boys had checked in.

Seth pulls the car into the front of the hotel and jumps out the moment he puts it into park. Before Skylar can protest he's at her door, opening it for her. She swings her short legs out onto the concrete and stands up next to him, giving him a grateful look. Her phone rings moments later. She grabs it and sees a call from her brother coming through.

"I've got to take this," she tells Seth showing him the call coming through. A quick hug and a thank you for dinner, she turns away to answer the call. "Hello Hoshi! How was your day?"

"What's the matter Hoot? You look tired today," Karl laughs as they finish up their pre-Raw workout.

Skylar yawns, "I did a lot of working out yesterday. Then I stayed up late playing video games with Kenny."

"I'm surprised you got any sleep at all then," Karl laughs at her misfortunes. "I saw 8-Bit Hoot tweeting about games well into the morning. That boy can go!"

She nods and follows her friends up the ramp and into the back. She checks her pre tape schedule and heads off to take a shower. The locker room is buzzing when she gets back. The girls are excited to main event the show for the first time. She picks out a black and red halter dress from her suitcase and steps into it. Her wrestling gear tucked back into her bag she hits up hair and makeup to prepare for the live show.

The glam squad takes care to make sure Skylar is camera ready. When she leaves their chair her hair is styled and her smoky makeup looks flawless. She thanks them for working magic and heads back to the locker room to grab her heels for the first of two pre tapes. Sitting on the bench next to her bag she slips the first shoe on absentmindedly. Her thoughts wander back to dinner the night before with Seth. As she stands up her ankles wobble and she almost crashes to the hard ground. She looks down to see that the heels of her shoes have been snapped off.

"Cool," she grumbles to herself sarcastically, realizing that it would be next to impossible for both of her shoes to break on their own.

She shrugs it off and heads to the filming area, barefoot. Charlotte and Sasha give a heated back and forth interview leading up to their big match. As soon as the camera cuts Charlotte sneers at Skylar and leaves the area quickly. A smile creeps onto her face when she sees that the Shield guys are her next segment. Roman and Dean are quiet while Seth gets the chance to cut a long promo on Finn and the Balor Club. The camera cuts out with Seth laughing cockily. She smiles at him as the other two Shield members disappear to catering.

"Decided to boycott shoes today?" He jokes looking down at her.

"I wish it were that easy," Skylar rolls her eyes. "Someone broke my shoes. Can't imagine who that could have been..."

"That's horse shit," he says angrily. "I'm going to say something..."

"Don't," she cuts him off. "They're just jealous. I'd rather just prove to them that I deserve it through hard work. I'll just buy a luggage lock until then."

He chuckles, "I don't think that with stop their cattiness."

"You're probably right," she giggles. "Kenny said it was way worse before NXT too."

He furrows his brow at the mention of Kenny's name, "If you'd like to get together again tomorrow we can do some promo work at the hotel if you want."

"Sure!" She nods excitedly. "How does nine tomorrow morning sound?"

"That'll work," he tells her.

"I'll bring you a coffee," she promises as she slips away to go find Gallows and Anderson.


	5. Chapter 5

Skylar wraps her knuckles on Seth Rollins' hotel room door early the next morning. Two hot beverages in her hands she smiles when he turns the handle to let her in.

"Morning," she greets him warmly as she hands his coffee over to him.

He mumbles a greeting then takes a sip of the caffeinated liquid and musters a smile, "You're incredible."

"Rough night?" She laughs at his dramatic display.

Another sip of coffee and he grumbles a response, "I was up late playing Switch. Just couldn't fall asleep after the drive, so I sunk some serious time into Breath of the Wild."

"Say no more," she holds up a hand. "Kenny had me up until four am playing Splatoon with him."

"That's nice that you can play online with your boyfriend from halfway around the world," Seth tries to hide the twinge of jealousy on his face.

"Boyfriend?" Skylar giggles as the statement sinks in. "Kenny is NOT my boyfriend."

"But.. I thought..." Seth stammers sleepily.

"Hahahahaa, no. Kenny is my brother," Skylar can't help but laugh at the awkward realization on Seth's face. "You thought..." She starts to laugh so hard that her only thoughts come out in short gasping bursts. "You thought Kenny was my boyfriend!" Tears start to well up in her eyes as she tries to stop laughing. "Oh, that's rich!" The embarrassment on his face just makes her laugh harder. "I can't wait to tell Kenny!"

"Okay! Okay!" Seth finally chuckles at his misunderstanding.

Catching her breath she takes a sip of her tea, "Sorry, that was REALLY funny."

"Hilarious," he says dryly as he turns to the TV and puts on a movie channel. "Figured we could use the movie to cover up our voices. I know Dana is my neighbor on that side."

"Good idea," she nods. "Last thing I need is this getting out to the rest of the locker room because the gossip queens can't keep their mouths shut."

Seth raises his eyebrows, "Oh shit. This whole thing with you is going to be a Bullet Club thing isn't it?"

She tries but fails to hide her smirk, "Maybe."

"The whole V-Trigger thing the other day makes total sense now!" He exclaims. "And actually now that I think about it you're a lot like Kenny in the ring."

"Did you guys get to work together much?" She wonders.

"Had a match with him and D-Bry in Ring of Honor," Seth confirms. "It was really good. Those two are both magic in the ring." Skylar smiles at the praise for her brother. "You guys probably did a lot of training together huh?"

"We did," she nods. "I think I drove him nuts. No dude wants their kid sister tagging along wherever they go."

Seth snickers, "Yeah, I have a feeling the bigger buzz kill would have been trying to keep you out of trouble."

She sticks her tongue out at him. Her phone ringing interrupts their chat. "Speak of the devil," she shows Seth the screen where a picture of Kenny lights up.

"If you need to answer that go for it," he tells her.

"Hello Hoshi!" She greets as Kenny's face pops up on her device.

"Good morning Koneko," he yawns. "Just wanted to see what you're up to today."

She smiles at the love she shares with her brother. "Today I'm going to do some promo work with Seth Rollins. Say hi Seth!" She turns the phone to Seth who waves a quick hello to the leader of the Bullet Club. "Are you going to bed now? This seems early for you."

"Going to bed early tonight," he confirms her suspicion. "Matt, Nick and Marty are coming in early tomorrow morning. We're going to meet up with Kota for breakfast."

"Aww tell the Bucks I said hey!" She gushes, missing her friends. "Get some sleep Hoshi. I'll call you before I go to bed."

"Sounds good, love you Sky," Kenny tells her. "And keep your hands to yourself Rollins."

Seth holds his hands up defensively. "Love you too, Kenny," Skylar rolls her eyes as she hangs up with her protective older brother.

"See, always needing to keep you out of trouble," Seth chuckles.

"I'm sure he's a lot more worried about YOU causing trouble right now than me," she snickers.

Seth holds his hands up as if to feign innocence. A few minutes later and they get underway with some promo work. They spend an hour or so working on different talking points and speech patterns before they end up playing Mario Kart on Seth's Nintendo Switch. They have to force themselves to stop playing before they become obsessed with beating each other. After one final race Skylar stands up to leave and Seth walks her to the door. He holds it open for her as she exits the room after a hug goodbye. Skylar walks down the hall to the elevator. Behind her Finn emerges from his room, seeing Seth grinning as he watches Skylar walk towards the elevator.

"Hello?" Skylar answers her phone a few days later as she sits on her couch rummaging through a pile of clothes in a basket in Winnipeg.

A Stamford number delivers a familiar voice, "Skylar, it's Hunter. You busy?"

"Nope," she admits. "Just packing for the next loop."

This seems to please her boss, "Great. But stop packing. You may have to start over." He pauses and she can almost hear him smiling.

"What's going on?" She tries to hide the nervousness in her voice.

"We're going to pull you off of TV until your debut," he tells her. "You're planning on going to Wrestle Kingdom in a few weeks right?"

"Yeah, I already got the time off," she explains.

"Perfect," he pauses as she hears him ruffle through some paperwork. "Can you go out to Japan early? Spend some time with your brother? More importantly with the Bullet Club?"

"Uhh," Skylar stammers trying to figure out what Hunter is implying. "I'm sure I could. I'd have to get my flights changed.. Why am I going out there early exactly?"

"Don't worry about your flights. We'll take care of them," he informs her. "I need you to get into the public eye with the Bullet Club. So that when you debut here it breaks the Internet. Pictures with the guys. If you can get on the Young Bucks YouTube show that would be great. You know, just getting as many eyes on you as possible. It'll be good for both companies honestly."

"I assume that this is not a thing that were clearing with Jado and Gedo?" She asks already knowing the answer.

Hunter is quiet, "Wasn't planning on it, no."

"I'll do the best I can," she tells him. "I'm not sure how much they'll let me get away with over there."

She can hear his smile broadening, "That's all I ask. I'm not expecting a full out DX/ WCW invasion. Just do what you can."

They stay on the phone a bit longer to work out flight details. She's expected to be at TV on Monday and then she's set to fly out to Tokyo for two weeks. She immediately starts tossing clothes around her small apartment so she can reassess her packing situation and get as much Bullet Club centric stuff in her bag as she can.

"Whoa there sister Hoot," Karl laughs as Skylar rolls her huge suitcase away from the baggage claim with another carry on piled on top of it. "What do you need your entire closet for? Raw is only one night!"

She looks at the boys sheepishly, "Actually, would you guys mind dropping me off back here after the show?"

"What do you mean Hoot? Are you ditching us?" Luke almost looks hurt.

"Aww you guys, don't make me feel bad," Skylar tells them. "It's nothing crazy. I've just got some time off to spend with Kenny before Wrestle Kingdom."

Karl's face turns green with envy, "You get to go to Wrestle Kingdom?! Man I miss those boys out there. Some seriously good brothers."

"Some of the best brothers around, " Luke agrees.

"So I'll be over there for two weeks. Then I'll be back to riding with you guys," she explains. "I think when I get back they're planning to start working on my debut."

"Do ya tink dey're aiming for the Rumble?" Finn asks after running through the timeline in his head.

She shrugs, "I hadn't thought about it. That would make sense though." She starts to walk towards the rental counter with the three boys following her. "I do know that I'm debuting with you guys though."

The footsteps behind her stop, "What?" Three voices say in unison.

She flips her hair to the side and then looks back at them over her shoulder, "Can we talk about this in the car?"

The four of them breeze through the rental process and find their car. Luke takes the wheel with Karl riding shotgun. They barely reach the highway before the subject comes up again.

"So you're gonna be with us on TV?" Luke asks excitedly.

"That's the rumor," she nods.

Finn huffs and looks out the window, "Surprised dey aren't sticking you wit Seth Rollins."

"Excuse me?" Her head turns slowly in Finns direction.

"You guys have been spending an awful lot of time together," Finn almost spits as he crosses his arms. "I saw you coming out of his hotel room the other morning."

Her fists clench angrily, "Are you fucking kidding me? You're being a salty jerk because I spent some time with Seth?"

"You deserve so much better than him," Finn grumbles. "You don't need a guy who has had his nudes all over the Internet. You're better than that."

"Coming from the guy who's junk is clearly visible in every single pair of his trunks," she fires back with a smirk. That statement actually makes Finn crack a smile. "I knew you did that on purpose! You know exactly what you're doing in those tiny tights."

"When you've got a cock that hangs down to your knees it's hard to hide," Luke pipes in with a howl.

"Oh my god you guys are awful," Skylar cackles.

Karl turns in his seat to look at her, "So, you and Rollins huh?"

She tries to fight back the blood rushing to her cheeks, "No. That's not a thing. Hunter assigned him and Finn to train me before my debut. Except that was supposed to be a secret. So you three hoots can't say a word to anyone!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all for reading this far! I hope you're enjoying this story. Let me know what you think!**

Tokyo international airport is buzzing with activity as Skylar de planes. Families coming and going in preparation for the upcoming Christmas season are everywhere. She hurries towards customs to try and beat the crowd. Just past the security checkpoint she sees her brother in his disguise. His curly mop of hair hidden under a backwards baseball cap, dark reflective sunglasses and a black track suit. Even though he's trying to remain inconspicuous fans still recognize him. Skylar smiles as she watches a Japanese fan ask him for an autograph. He obliges, although she knows he would rather keep his private life private. She sneaks up behind her brother as he hands back the card he had signed for the young man.

"Watashi mo!" She excitedly says 'me too' behind him.

She hears him sigh then start to apologize in Japanese as he turns around. His eyes light up when he sees his little sister grinning like the Cheshire Cat, "Koneko you almost fooled me!"

"I can't believe you were about to turn me down!" She pretends to be offended.

Kenny smiles and pulls her into a tight hug, "I just wanted to see my little sister. Come on, let's go get your bags and head home."

They collect her luggage and hop on the train to the part of the city where Kenny lives. He carries her bags through the station and up the steps of his apartment building. He places her things in his spare room and meets her back in the cozy living room.

"WWE paid for a hotel for me too. In case you get sick of me encroaching on your personal space," she tells him with a chuckle.

"Don't be ridiculous Sky," he laughs. "I've lived with you for almost all of my life. Two more weeks is nothing."

She sinks down onto his couch, grateful for a comfortable seat that isn't moving. She wants to relax but she can't seem to turn her brain off, "Hoshi, can we talk?"

He looks down at his sister's worried face, "What's wrong Sky?"

She can't pull her gaze away from her own hands wringing on her lap as she tries to find the right words to explain her predicament. "Me being sent here was more than just a nice gesture from the office," she pauses to finally look up at her big brother. "Hunter wants me to try and get some Bullet Club publicity. Since he's going to debut me with Ferg and the boys sometime soon. I think he wants the Japanese audience to follow me to WWE."

She watches as the wheels turn in her brother's head. A scheme brewing under his curly head of dark blonde hair, he starts to smile, "That's actually a really smart idea. I mean, it's working with Jericho for us. So it only makes sense that they would want in on the publicity too."

"He mentioned a bunch of different ideas," she explains the ideas Hunter had tossed at her while he listens intently. "I told him I didn't know what I would be able to get away with..."

"Let's me see what I can get away with. I've got some ideas," he tells her.

She looks at him nervously, "Are you sure? I don't want you to get in trouble."

Kenny snickers, "Koneko, if this will bring more eyes to New Japan then I'm for it. Anything that will improve the business. Especially before Wrestle Kingdom."

"So you're not mad?" She asks quietly.

"Why would I be mad?" Kenny sits down next to her on the couch and puts his arm around her shoulders just as he had done countless times before. "As far as I see it these next few weeks the Omega kids are going to be running the wrestling world. And that isn't a bad thing at all."

"Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in," Matt Jackson smiles as he sees Skylar.

She beams, seeing her friends for the first time in over a year. "If it isn't the Young Bucks! What have you two been up to?" She asks as she walks into the dojo alongside her brother.

"You know, just killing the business," Nick laughs. The two brothers roll out of the ring and wrap their arms around Skylar's tiny frame. She looks around the grey poster covered walls of the New Japan dojo. "I didn't think you'd be here so soon. I thought for sure you'd be coming in last minute."

"No way!" Skylar scoffs. "I haven't seen Kenny in far too long. Added bonus that I'll get to watch Wrestle Kingdom live!"

"And you get to hang out with us!" Matt smiles goofily.

Skylar rolls her eyes, "Of course. Hey maybe we can get in the ring later this week and I can show you guys a thing or two."

"Oh, you're on!" Matt points at her menacingly.

Nick shakes his head, "Man you'd better bring your A game. You might not know it, but we're Elite."

"The Elite, the the Elite!" Matt chants until Nick joins in.

Skylar giggles, happy to be around her best friends again. She watches intently as Kenny and the Bucks warm up in the ring. Her phone buzzes with a text from Seth.

"Hope you made it to Japan ok. Have fun over there," he sends her.

She lights up at his message and quickly shoots him a reply to let him know that she made it in one piece. The door to the dojo opens up and she sees one of the newest members of the Bullet Club, Marty Scurll. Though they had never met she recognizes him from the Bucks' YouTube show, Being The Elite. He pulls his wheeled bag behind him up to the ring to greet his friends. Skylar leans back in her chair, just watching him. His plain black jeans and black leather coat fit him perfectly. He turns back towards the locker room when she catches his eye. He seems to almost get stuck in place, his gaze unmoving. Matt and Nick exchange smirks.

"Earth to Marty," Matt calls. "We're supposed to be training here."

"Yeah. Sorry," his English accent catches Skylar's attention. He takes a step towards her. "And who might you be sweetheart?"

Sky watches as Kenny comes over to the closest set of ropes. "That's my sister, Marty," he advises. "Don't get any bright ideas."

Marty shoots Kenny a smirk over his shoulder before turning his attention back to the raven haired girl in front of him, "Hello love. I'm Marty Scurll. What's your name?"

"Skylar," she giggles at Kenny's reaction more than. Marty's advances.

"A pleasure to meet you," Marty takes her hand and kisses the back of it making her blush.

He shoots her a wink as he rolls his bag back towards the locker room. She catches herself staring at the Englishman, caught up in his dark demeanor and well groomed facial hair. Kenny clearing his throat in the ring brings her back to reality. Her gaze returns to the ring where her brother is glaring at her.

He points at her and shakes his head. His only word is a stern, "No." Before he turns back the to Matt and Nick grinning like fools in the ring. Their smiles disappear the moment Kenny looks at them and they get back to business.

"So I've got a photoshoot with the boys later today. That would be a good time to sneak into some shots while I see what else I can come up with for you," Kenny says as he piles some scrambled eggs onto his fork.

"Really?!" She asks excitedly. "That sounds awesome."

"You brought some gear I imagine?" He looks at her slyly.

She scoops up another spoonful of home fries, shoves them into her mouth and nods. Chewing and swallowing quickly she tells him, "Of course. I brought the most Bullet Club stuff I could scrounge together last minute."

He smiles at her resourcefulness, "I've got some ideas that might get some good reactions on your social media."

"Can't wait," she beams, happy to be working with her brother on a professional level.

They finish up their breakfast and play some video games before packing up some bags with gear. Kenny leads the way to the shoot location, a quiet park along the edge of a gritty industrial park. He points to an empty looking warehouse just across the street from the train station. They cross the street when traffic gets a red light and open the door to the grey building. Skylar steps inside with Kenny right behind her. The first face she sees is covered in black, white and red face paint. The large wild haired man with skull face paint can't help but smile when he sees her.

"Tama!" Skylar squeals, dropping her back and running to the Tongan man, jumping into his arms.

He twirls around with her in his arms before gently setting her back on the ground, "What are you doing here Sky? I thought you got signed!"

"I did!" She stammers. "I mean, I am. I am signed. I'm just here to support my brother in one of his biggest title defenses ever!"

"That's awesome!" Tama smiles. "We'll have to go out one of these nights. Like old times!"

She nods, "Definitely! Maybe we can get Rocky to join us, for old times sake."

"Oh, I'm sure we can convince him," Tama laughs.

"Sky, go get changed," Kenny calls to her, indicating that he got the okay to include her in the shoot.

She shoots Tama a wink and waves to the other guys as she disappears into the women's bathroom. She opens up her bag and starts pulling out various items of clothing. First she puts on a pair of ripped up black skinny jeans. Slipping a silver studded belt through the belt loops she fastens a shiny Omega shaped belt buckle in front of her. Next she pulls her shiny black wrestling boots on, covering her lower legs. She takes a few different tops from her bag and tries each one on. Finally, she settles on a black and silver corset top with buckles and hinges down the front. She takes a look at herself in the mirror and touches up her long black curls before putting on a deep blood red lipstick. Satisfied with her look she leans her bag against the wall in the corner of the washroom and heads back out to meet up with the boys.

The photographer is busy snapping away as the three Tongans pose in different positions. Fale, Tama and Tanga Loa look like complete badasses in their black ring gear with Bullet Club logos. She watches alongside the Bucks as their mini shoot continues.

"So, is that going to be your WWE ring gear?" Nick asks with a smirk.

Skylar rolls her eyes at him, "No, jerk. This is just all I could come up with on short notice. This stuff felt the most... Bullet Club-y."

"Well, it definitely fits in with us," Matt concurs.

"Koneko, come here for a sec," Kenny calls her over to where he's fishing Round in his gear bag. As she stops in front of him he looks up with a sly grin. "I got you a little something."


	7. Chapter 7

Skylar's eyes go wide as Kenny pulls a soft black leather jacket out from under his own coat. He holds it up so that she can see the detailed back. The center of the jacket has an embossed omega symbol with silver pyramid studs glinting down the seams. Her fingers reach out to touch the supple, sweet smelling, leather. Kenny smiles at the speechlessness of his little sister.

"Hoshi..." She struggles to formulate the right response. "It's beautiful."

He holds it out so she can step towards him and try it on. The leather garment slips over her shoulders easily, engulfing her in it's warm embrace. The brilliant rich smell of the new leather makes her nose tingle. The rest of the boys look on as she settles into her new coat. Her fingers trace the lining of the coat stopping short at the lip of the inside pocket. Subtle embroidery under her fingertips catches her attention. She looks down at the pocket and sees the word "Koneko" stitched into the soft leather.

"I thought it would be perfect for your debut," Kenny tells her.

She looks it over again, "It's so VERY perfect. Thank you Hoshi!" Skylar wraps her arms around her brother's neck.

"I'm glad you like it," he smiles sweetly. "Now let's go take some pictures."

The remaining members of the Bullet Club all take a few moments to check out her new jacket before they start grouping off for the shoot. They start off with a big group shot. Skylar stands back to let them get some without her, but soon Kenny waves her in. She stands front and center alongside her brother. The Bucks are the next focus of the photographer's lense. They hit all of their signature poses before dragging Skylar into some goofy shots with them. She even takes Kenny's spot in some of their Elite poses.

"We could probably use some of this for Being the Elite too," Matt says as he turns his phone on and hands it to Marty to film them.

Matt, Nick, Skylar and Kenny continue to hit poses until Tama chimes in, "Hey, remember when Ferg used to ride on Fale's shoulders? Sky should do that!"

And so she does. Matt takes his phone back and Fale bends down to lift Skylar up onto his massive shoulders. The other Tongans stand next to them and throw up Too Sweets. Next Skylar gets pulled into some photos with Marty. She starts with her back to the camera looking back over her shoulder as Marty stands facing her holding his open umbrella over her head. He spins her around and stands behind her, one hand on her hip, the other leaning the now folded up umbrella over his shoulder. The photographer sets them up in a few more poses before Kenny pushes Marty out of the way.

At first he looks annoyed, but he quickly settles into the shoot and starts having fun. He and Skylar try a few different poses, Matt filming them the whole time. They end their shoot with Kenny and Skylar standing back to back each doing Kenny's Goodbye and Goodnight finger gun pose. The boys all crowd back in around them to get a couple more shots in. Skylar steps away to get a drink while the guys continue to take photos. They start to branch off and wander a bit as their interest in the shoot wanes. Marty makes his way over to Skylar as she takes a sip from her water bottle.

"So you're in town until at least Wrestle Kingdom?" He asks.

She nods, "I'm flying out on the sixth. Gotta get back to work."

"Will you let me take you out before you fly back?" He inquires hopefully. His sweet look and delicious accent have her nodding in agreement before she can even process the question. "Great. How about tomorrow night then?"

She starts trying to back pedal but ends up just shaking her head, "That sounds fine. I don't think we have any plans."

"Brilliant," Marty beams. "I'll pick you up at seven?"

"Come on Hoshi!" Skylar calls to her brother from the kitchen the next morning. "We're gonna be late!"

She can hear him moving around in his room. The drawers closing in his dresser. The top of his hamper closing. Shuffling feet make their way down the hall. Kenny pauses at the edge of the kitchen to stretch and yawn. "We're not supposed to meet the guys until ten," he tries to stifle another yawn.

Skylar smirks, "It's already twenty past nine."

"Wha... How?" He looks at the clock in confusion.

She takes a sip of her orange juice, "We stayed up playing Mario Kart until two. And when I went to bed you said you were only going to play Street Fighter for an hour. I assume that THAT didn't happen."

"I think I only went to bed a couple of hours ago," he opens the door to the fridge and pulls out a pre-made protein shake.

"Sucks bro," she snickers. "We've got a hot date at the dojo!"

He groans tiredly, "YOU'VE got a hot date at the dojo. It's my rest day."

"You say that," she rolls her eyes. "But we both know that you don't believe in days off. The minute you hear that ring squeak or clang from a bump you won't be able to keep yourself out of it."

"Shut up," he finally cracks a smile. "Let me grab my bag and we can get out of here."

Giddy, she waits by the door for her brother to gather his things. The dojo isn't far from the apartment and they end up arriving just before ten. Matt and Nick walk in the door just a few minutes after them. Skylar waves at them as she disappears into the women's locker room. She quickly changes into her workout clothes as she hears the boys already in the ring. She pulls her kneepads on and laces up her wrestling shoes before emerging from the washroom. Matt and Nick are in the ring with Marty and Cody going over a couple of moves. Kenny remains on the outside sitting in a steel chair, just observing. She smirks to herself as she watches his leg twitch when Matt goes for a super kick. She pats him on the shoulder as she walks up to the ring apron. A couple of quick stretches and she hops up onto the edge of the canvas. Cody and Marty raise their eyebrows at her advancement into the ring. Nick and Matt exchange a look between themselves and start grinning mischievously.

"Whoa whoa, Sky," Matt walks up to her holding his hands out as though he's trying to stop her. "We're training here."

"Yeah, we don't have time to teach beginners right now," Nick jumps in as if on cue.

Not picking up on their sarcasm Cody offers his own advice, "Why don't you sit out with Kenny until we're done. Then we can show you some stuff after."

"Oh..." Skylar pretends to be a total ditz. "You mean, I can't train with you guys?"

"No Sky, we wouldn't want you to get hurt," Nick masks his smile.

Matt grabs her wrist and attempts to guide her back out of the ring. She balks at the pressure, pulling free from his grasp. She holds up her hands defensively and starts walking to the ropes herself. She pauses and before stepping through she turns to see Matt wink at her. At this signal she spins around and takes a step towards them and super kicks Matt. Nick yells in shock before receiving one for himself. She looks at Nick on the mat and then at Cody and Marty's shocked faces. She takes off across the ring, hops up onto the middle rope and his an Asai moonsault onto her friend. She stands up and shoots Marty a cocky smile.

"You didn't tell me you wrestle," he barely manages to stumble through the words.

She flips her hair over her shoulder and helps Nick back to his feet, "You never asked."

Cody reaches over and gently pushes Marty's gaping maw closed. Making the Bucks and Kenny chuckle. Cody moves closer and goes for a lockup with Skylar. Out of the corner of her eye she sees Kenny getting up from his chair. Cody pushes her into the corner where she uses her size to her advantage and wriggles free getting back behind him. The Bucks step outside of the ropes and into a corner of the ring. Marty steps outside in the opposite corner.

She hits Cody with a standing drop kick, sending him face first into the turnbuckle. She reaches for his hair, dragging him back to his eyes in the middle of the ring. She lets go, hits the ropes, and comes back with a V Trigger to Cody.

"Yes!" Kenny cheers. His enthusiasm bubbles over, and before he can stop himself he's rolling into the ring. He rushes to Skylar excitedly. "That was beautiful!"

"I knew you wouldn't be able to stay out," she winks. "Now get in our corner!"

Kenny chuckles and steps outside the ring into one of the last open corners. Cody tags Matt in and Sky locks up with him, happy to be back in the ring. Tags are made quickly. Everyone is in and out working with everyone else. They're careful not to go overboard so that no one gets hurt before Wrestle Kingdom. Kenny has Marty on the ground after a powerful slam. He tags Skylar in and they hit a duo of moonsaults on the villain. Pleased with their execution of he and Kota Ibushi's usual tag team move he grins as he steps back onto the apron. Skylar picks up Marty by the hair and grabs hold of a wrist lock. He squeals as she wrenches it making him dance in pain. She guides him to the corner where Matt and Nick are. He tries to tag out but they step down onto the ground. A pained look on his face he looks desperately to Cody. The son of Dusty Rhodes shakes his head and hops down to the floor himself.

"Oh come on!" Marty bellows in frustration as Skylar tags in Kenny.

The siblings get him down onto his knees, each with one of his wrists in their hands. Seconds later they clobber him with a vicious double V-Trigger. Cody and the Bucks hoot and cheer as Kenny stands victorious over the fallen villain. Skylar reaches a hand out to help the Englishman back to his feet. He takes the assistance and nods at her approvingly.

"I hope we're still on for tonight," she smiles coyly.

"Of course," he takes a moment to catch his breath. "I wouldn't dare stand you up now that I know that you could kick my ass."

She giggles and catches a glimpse of her brother over her shoulder, "I don't think it's me that you'll have to worry about."


	8. Chapter 8

"For the record I'm NOT okay with this," Kenny says sternly as he watches Skylar put the finishing touches on her dark makeup.

She rolls her eyes, "Hoshi, it's one date. You're making this a way bigger deal than it needs to be."

"And you're putting an awful lot of trust in someone called 'The Villain'," his ridiculous use of air quotes makes her giggle. Earning her a cranky look from her over protective brother.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry Hoshi," she looks his reflection directly in the eye.

He sighs, "I know you'll be fine. But he's one of my best friends. This could get awkward really fast."

She turns around to look at him face to face, seeing the concern in his eyes. A knock at the door pulls her attention away from her brother. "Kenny, I'd never put your friends between us. You know that," she tells him honestly. "I've gotta go. I'll be back later."

He's already past her and opening the door. "Hey Marty," he greets his friend as though nothing in the world is bothering him.

"Kenny!" Marty hugs his friend warmly. "Skylar."

She grabs her winter coat off of the rack next to the door and greets Marty with a smile. A quick hug to Kenny and she steps outside the door. Kenny drops his spare key into her hand and watches them start down the hallway.

"Behave you two!" He calls after them. "I mean it!"

Marty and Skylar take to the streets on the unseasonably warm Tokyo evening. They begin with a stop a few blocks from Kenny's place for a bite to eat. They each pick up a little something from the street vendors. A quiet park is their next destination. The streets are lined with trees covered in beautiful sparkling Christmas lights, a perfectly romantic setting. The conversation flows throughout the night. They wander, chatting and laughing the whole time. About their pasts, breaking into the business and wrestling in general. He takes her to Roppongi and shows her a little taste of the Tokyo night life. They stop at another street cart for dessert. Fresh made crepes with ice cream and seasonal fruits. A bench near the park gives them the perfect place to sit and enjoy the decadent dessert. Though the air is brisk the crepes are absolutely perfect. When they're finished Marty takes her hand to help her back to her feet. He leads her on a shortcut through the park where they take in the snow dusted scenery under the glow of the illuminated trees.

Marty stops and faces Skylar. One hand reaches up to caress her cheek. He steps closer to her, leans in and their lips meet. One quick kiss followed by another a little deeper. Their foreheads rest on each other as their lips break apart. Both quiet for a moment Skylar let's out a snicker.

"Nothing huh?" Marty asks with a chuckle.

She shakes her head, "Not a thing."

"Damn, me neither," he sighs. "Well, figured it was worth a shot."

"Totally worth a try," she smiles. "It was a great kiss. Just no sparks or fireworks."

The corners of his lips turn up in a cute smile, "Same. As much as I wanted that not to be the case."

She blushes, "I'm sure this will make Kenny very happy."

"Haha, yeah I suppose it will," he laughs.

They spend a few more minutes in the park before Marty walks her home. Now that any awkwardness is out of the way they begin to become fast friends. A tight hug goodbye and he makes sure she gets inside before leaving with a promise to hang out more this week. She closes the door behind her and turns the dead bolt. Kenny's eyes are on her from the moment the latch clicks. He pauses his game and stands up from the couch. A few slow strides and he's crossed the floor to welcome her home.

He gives her a serious once over, making one hundred percent sure that she has returned unharmed, "How'd your date go?"

She shrugs nonchalantly, "It was fine. We had a good time."

"What did you do?" He pries ever so slightly.

She goes on to give him a rundown of their evening leading up to the walk home. "Then we stopped in the park down the road," she pauses as if to make him wait on purpose. "We kissed, and that was about it."

"Oh come on!" He snaps. "You kissed Marty!? Really?"

"YOU'VE kissed Marty!" She shoots back. "I don't see what the big deal is!"

He holds up a finger as if to argue, but he can't seem to find an appropriate retort, "Well played Koneko."

"You don't have to worry," she tells him. "As nice as Marty is, I felt nothing when he kissed me." She pauses to let her words sink in. "Me and Marty won't be dating. We're just gonna be friends."

It takes a few moments but he finally cracks a smile, "I'm sorry it didn't work out.. But I'm REALLY not sorry."

She shrugs, "I don't really have time to worry about dating anyways. I've got a debut to prepare for."

"Speaking of your debut... I've got an idea," he stops, letting the anticipation build. "I talked to the New Japan office tonight. How would you like to walk me to the ring at Wrestle Kingdom?"

She can feel her jaw fall slack in a stunned silence. She fumbles with a response, "I'd love to! I just have to clear it with Hunter!"

"Give him a call later," Kenny tells her. "I'm sure we can work something out and make it happen."

Before they know it Christmas Day is upon them. With most everything in the city closed down for the holiday Marty, Matt and Nick come to Kenny's place. Skylar and Kenny are hard at work on a traditional Christmas dinner when their friends arrive. The group gathers in the living room while Skylar checks the timer for their dinner. She joins them a few minutes later to see Kenny trying to coerce them into playing Street Fighter with him. She wedges herself onto the couch between Nick and Marty just as her phone buzzes.

"How much longer until you come home?" A text from Finn.

"I fly home on the sixth. Why?" She quickly replies.

A few minutes pass by before she receives a response. A video from the back seat of a car with Gallows and Anderson up front waving their hands around wildly and talking in some new wacky voices. "I shouldn't have to suffer through this alone," is the text that follows.

She literally laughs out loud and watches the video one more time. "Is that Gallows and Gun?" Matt asks from the other side of Nick.

"Yeah," Skylar chuckles. "Ferg sent me a video of them driving somewhere today. They're making him nuts."

"You should send him back one of us all!" Nick suggests excitedly.

She flips her phone camera into selfie mode and records a quick video clip of them all hanging out and wishing their friends a Merry Christmas. Matt and Nick throw up Too Sweets while Kenny shoots the camera a glare before going back to his game. She sends it out to Finn before settling in to play Street Fighter with her brother. She texts back and forth with him between games as Kenny grows increasingly annoyed. When her phone rings he huffs, assuming that it's Finn.

"Oh shut up. It's Hunter," she tells him as she gets up from the couch and goes to the spare room. "Hello?"

"Skylar, it's Hunter," he greets her quickly. "I got your message about Wrestle Kingdom. I called the New Japan office directly yesterday and talked to Gedo."

His extended pause worries her a bit, "How did that go?"

"Really well actually," he sounds surprised. "In exchange for you appearing on their show we'll be using some of their footage on Raw."

"That's amazing," she nearly squeals.

Hunter chuckles, "It's really good news. Great publicity for both companies. Do you have everything you need out there to be on TV?"

"I'm not actually wrestling. So I didn't bring any actual ring gear. But I've got plenty that will work for a couple of valet spots," she explains.

"Good. I'll be watching the show. Face time me before you go out. It'll be just like you going through gorilla here," he tells her.

She laughs, "Will do boss."

"Hey, merry Christmas. I'll talk to you in a week or so," he says as he hurries her off the phone.

She clicks the hang up icon and squeals to herself in the quiet spare room. A giggle escapes her as she dances around the small space excitedly. Before she can settle herself down her phone rings again. She smiles when she sees Seth's name appear in front of her eyes.

"Merry Christmas!" she answers bubbly.

"Merry Christmas beautiful," he responds with a laugh. "Are you that excited to hear from me?"

She blushes and her stomach flip flops at the sound of his voice, "It's definitely an improvement to an already awesome day!"

"Glad to hear it," she can almost envision him smiling on the other end. "Training without you has been really boring. I hope you don't decide to stay in Japan."

"I don't think you have to worry about that," she tells him. "New Japan doesn't even have a women's division."

"I have a feeling that that wouldn't stop you," Seth snorts.

Skylar mulls that thought over for a second then snickers, "You're probably not wrong."

"Yeah, I didn't think so," he laughs. "So when will you be coming back?"

"I'll be at Raw the week after Wrestle Kingdom," she assures him. "Still don't know when I'll be debuting though... Are you going to watch Wrestle Kingdom?"

"Uhh... I wasn't planning on it," she answers honestly. "Why? Should I?"

"I think you should," she hints.

He seems to get her implication, "If it'll make you happy, I'll definitely watch."

"It would. It would definitely make me happy if you got a chance to watch it," she tells him.

"Then for you, I will," he promises.

"You're the sweetest," a smile spreads across her face. "Let me let you go though. I've gotta get back this family Christmas thing we're doing."

"No problem. I'll talk to you soon. Merry Christmas Sky," he says before they say their goodbyes and hang up.

She flops back onto the bed reveling in the two phone calls. Grinning from ear to ear she clutches her phone to her chest as the butterflies continue to flutter in fear stomach. She waits for a few more minutes before rejoining the group in the living room. Her brother shoots her a look, which she ignores, as Nick insists on putting on a Christmas movie.


	9. Chapter 9

Over the next week Skylar's social media completely blows up. The day after Christmas Nick puts out the newest episode of Being The Elite and the footage from the Bullet Club photo shoot has the Internet wrestling community absolutely buzzing. Hunter had sent her a text with a thumbs up and a money bag emoji after the episode hit YouTube. She takes this as a good sign and continues to think of new things to keep the Internet interested, making a point to post at least one picture of her and someone from the Bullet Club each day. She can't even keep up with all of the Twitter and Instagram comments from fans.

After an intense workout with Tama and Fale, Skylar and Kenny get ready to go out and celebrate New Year's Eve with their friends. A text from Seth comes through and she quickly responds with a smile. Kenny shoots her a look, not quite sure that she's not hiding something. They leave Kenny's place around eight and head into Roppongi to meet up with the rest of the Bullet Club at a karaoke spot.

While the Bucks and Kenny abstain from indulging in any alcoholic beverages the drinks flow freely for everyone else. Drunken karaoke with a few sponsors and local friends goes on for hours. With lots of cheering and celebrating as the clock strikes midnight. Another round of drinks appears, curtesy or Bad Luck Fale. Skylar can see Kenny getting antsy in the corner of the small private room.

"You don't have to stay Hoshi," Skylar tells him quietly. "I'll crash at the hotel tonight and cash in on their free breakfast tomorrow morning."

He looks at her skeptically, "Are you sure Koneko? I don't want to leave you alone in a foreign country.."

"Oh, like I've never been drunk in Japan by myself," she snorts with laughter. "I'll be fine. Go home. I don't want to bestow my cranky hangover mood on you tomorrow morning anyways."

He nods an appreciative thank you at her and takes another sip of his water before making the rounds and respectfully saying goodbye to everyone. The Bucks leave soon after him. Not being drinkers the appeal of staying out late partying just isn't there for them. Masa pays for the next round of drinks and the night continues for everyone else. By three AM Skylar is absolutely trashed. Luckily Marty volunteers to escort her back to her hotel.

The walk there is like a game for the two intoxicated gaijin. They laugh and goof off the entire distance of their little adventure. Avoiding cars and sneaking noisily through the shadows has them thoroughly entertained. They ride in the elevator up to Skylar's floor together, taking pictures and making faces in the mirrored wall of the lift. Giggling madly they make their way down the hall to her room where she fumbles with the keycard a few times before finally letting them in. She tosses her phone and hotel key onto the nightstand before kicking off her shoes into the corner of the room.

"You tired?" She slurs.

"Not particularly, no," he admits.

She picks up the TV remote and clicks the power button, "Let's watch a movie." She thumbs through a few channels until she realizes that all of them are in Japanese. "Oh, right."

Marty starts to laugh at her discovery, "Oh come on. There's got to be something on." He flips through a few more stations before settling on an old Alfred Hitchcock movie with Japanese subtitles. "This will have to do."

"I love this movie," Skylar smiles. "When I watched it as a kid I was terrified of birds for MONTHS. Kenny made fun of me nonstop."

He can't help but laugh at the thought of her hiding from any bird she sees. Skylar sits down on one side of the king sized bed and invites Marty to sit on the other. Not even fifteen minutes into the movie and she's asleep with her head on his chest. He can't help himself. He carefully pulls out his phone and snaps a selfie of the two of them. He posts it on his Twitter and Instagram with the caption "The Villain captures Sleeping Beauty." and tags her in it. He pulls the blanket up over them as best he can with one hand and finishes the movie before drifting off to sleep himself.

Sunlight peeks through the half closed blinds the next morning. Skylar yawns and rolls over, surprised to discover a sleeping body in the bed next to her. She opens her eyes to find Marty tucked in on the other side of the bed snoring softly. She starts to panic, unable to remember what exactly had happened the night before. She shoves his shoulder in an attempt to wake him up, earning her a groan from the Englishman.

"Marty!" Her whisper comes out desperate and harsh. "Marty wake up!"

"What?" He grumbles rolling over to face her.

"Umm.. Did we...?! Uhh... What happened!?" She can barely make a full sentence with her hungover blindly panicked brain.

"Did we wha...?" It takes a moment for what she's asking to register. "No! No!" He throws his hands up defensively. "Look! I'm under a totally different blanket!" He peels back the comforter to reveal that he's fully clothed under the sheet while she's just under the comforter. "You fell asleep during the movie. I didn't want to push you off of me. You looked adorable."

"Oh thank god," she sighs exasperatedly.

He yawns, "Since we're up can we at least get breakfast?"

She runs her fingers through her long raven hair, "That's probably a really good idea." She throws her legs over the edge of the bed and stands up. Too quickly apparently as her lower extremities tremble. She catches her balance on the nightstand, her phone lighting up with a text alert. "Jesus, my phone is absolutely blowing up!" She realizes when she sees the back log of missed calls, texts and social media tags.

"Oh, about that," Marty holds up a finger, his accent making his expression even more amusing. "I may have tagged you in a photo last night."

Her expression goes from one of bewilderment to one of hilarity as she comes across the picture on Twitter, "Well you weren't wrong. I definitely did look cute." She checks a text or two. "And boy is Kenny hot at us! Shocker."

"I'll call him. It was my post," he offers.

"Good, you do that," she laughs. "I'm gonna take a shower."

She grabs a fresh change of clothes and disappears into the bathroom. Turning on the hot water she can just make out Marty's voice on the other side of the thin hotel wall. "Kenny! I didn't sleep with your sister!" A short pause where she's sure that Kenny is chastising him. "I'm not a fucking numpty! I promise nothing happened!" She giggles to herself as she steps into the steaming shower.

The next few days are the fastest ever while simultaneously seeming to drag on for eons. Kenny had gotten over his initial anger concerning Marty's picture, his focus now solely on Chris Jericho and his US Title defense. They train, eat and breathe Wrestle Kingdom. Skylar tries her hardest to enjoy the last few days leading up to the big show. Between workouts with the boys she keeps in touch with Finn, Seth, Luke and Karl. They keep her up to date on the goings on of the WWE while she relays messages from the New Japan camp to their stateside friends.

When the morning of Wrestle Kingdom is finally upon them Skylar and Kenny barely speak. She doesn't want to break his concentration before possibly the biggest match of his career to even attempt conversation. They get to the Tokyo Dome early just to settle in. Skylar takes a few moments to post some of the photos from the previous week's shoot on her Twitter and Instagram. The comments start pouring in just seconds after the post loads, and people are excited. The hardcore fans can't decide if she jumped ship or not while the casual fans are just confused about who the guys she's standing with even are. She shares two or three more images ending with the shot of her and Kenny standing back to back holding out their finger guns. A smile graces her lips as she admires the two of them, doing what they love together.

"That's a good picture," a familiar voice says just behind her.

Startled she spins around to see her local hometown hero, Chris Jericho, standing behind her as he checks himself into the building. "Thanks," she stammers. "I think it's my favorite from the shoot."

"So what are you doing here? Aren't you under contract with Vince?" He smirks curiously.

"I am," she nods. "But Hunter thought it would be a good business move to send me to Japan for Kenny's big match."

Jericho nods, "That's not a bad idea at all. We can try and work something into the match if you want."

She shakes her head, "Nah, I don't want to take any attention away from you and Kenny. I'm going to walk him out and let you guys do your thing."

He smiles, "I appreciate that. Hey when you get back stateside get ahold of me. I'd love to get you on the podcast to tell your story."

"Thank you! I will!" She tells him excitedly.

She watches Jericho walk off towards his own locker room before making her way to the Bullet Club's. Talent slowly begins to trickle into the Tokyo Dome while the crew sets up in a frenzy of activity. As showtime creeps closer Skylar starts to get ready. She changes into a pair of ripped up black skinny jeans, a custom cut up Bullet Club shirt and her shiny black patten leather wrestling boots. With only two other women on the show she has tons of mirror space to do her hair and makeup. Her long black hair gets curled and she applies smoky silver and black eye shadow before checking herself out in the mirror.

By the time she's done Kenny is handing her the leather jacket he had gifted her as she prepares to walk the Young Bucks to the ring. His warm genuine smile chases all of her nerves away. He pulls her into a tight hug and squeezes her.

"Go out there and give them hell Koneko," he tells her.

"Thank you Hoshi," she can't stop the grin from spreading across her face. "I wouldn't be here without you."

"Ready?" Nick asks as he and Matt come up behind the siblings.

A nod from her and their music hits. The three of them enter the arena to thunderous cheers from the gaijin fans who adore the Bullet Club. The fans that recognize her go absolutely insane. They hit a few poses in the ring before Roppongi 3K make their entrance with Rocky Romero shooting off his crazy smoke cannon. The bell rings promptly and the match begins with Skylar and Rocky on the outside cheering on their teams. At one point Skylar grabs the ankle of Yoh as he hits the ropes sending him crashing face first into the mat. This, of course, upsets the defending champions. Yoh rolls to the outside to argue with her and Rocky quickly joins him. She shoves Rocky, who clearly has reservations about hitting a girl.

She glances up to the ring to see Matt hit the ropes on the opposite side of the canvas. She smirks and steps away from Yoh and Rocky with a sassy wave as he dives over the top rope onto them. Sho is next, diving out onto the trio. Skylar rushes in to check on Matt while Roppongi 3K pull themselves to their feet. In an instant Nick is on the top turnbuckle. He leaps off with a corkscrew moonsault, taking out everyone in his path. The match continues with Skylar and Rocky laid out selling their injuries until finally after twenty grueling minutes Nick manages to make Yoh tap out. Skylar rolls into the ring, grabs the IWGP Junior Heavyweight titles from the referee and hands them to her victorious friends.


	10. Chapter 10

Kenny is at the curtain waiting for them. His first instinct is to check on his baby sister. Doting on her and making sure that she's alright after taking Nick's crazy dive. When he's convinced that she isn't hurt he moves on to checking on Matt and Nick. They're sore and a little bruised but mostly okay. Before the entrances for the next match begin the Bullet Club, including Skylar, gets together for a quick backstage photo with all of their belts. Tama, Fale and Tanga Loa hold the Never Openweight six man tag titles, Marty carries the IWGP Junior Heavyweight title, Kenny has the United States Title and now the Bucks are the proud owners of the IWGP Junior Tag Titles. Skylar posts the photo to Instagram and captions it "I surround myself with champions. Soon I'll be one too. #drippingwithgold"

Before she can put her phone away a text from Seth appears, "Holy shit, are you okay?"

"Guess you're watching. I'm fine. But not done for the night," she adds a smiley emoji before sending her response.

It takes a few minutes but he sends her another text telling her to stay safe and promises to keep watching. His message makes her smile knowing that he's watching. Soon she's helping Marty into his elaborate entrance costume. His usual trench coat, hat and mask are joined by an enormous pair of black feather wings that will extend well past his shoulders at the touch of a button. She snaps the strap of his title belt on behind him and straightens out the tail of his coat just seconds before his music starts to play.

She finds a monitor just beyond the curtain to watch his four way dance with Will Ospreay, Kushida and Hiromu Takahashi. The four juniors have an insane car crash of a match with high spots galore. In the end Marty loses to Will Ospreay. Skylar sneaks out to ringside to help the fallen villain to the back.

She chats with Seth, Finn and Karl via text until she sees Kenny getting ready for his entrance. Matt and Nick help him into his Anubis shroud and mask while Skylar holds onto the oversized cosplay gun he's going to carry to ringside. Chris Jericho walks past them and nods as his music plays through the forty-three thousand seat arena. This is the match that people have been waiting for. Even though it isn't the main event, this match alone had caused a massive spike in online subscribers. Jericho's return to New Japan has the wrestling community buzzing.

Skylar hands Kenny his weapon once his United States title is secured around his waist. The four of them are quiet, taking a moment to soak in everything happening in the arena. Kenny's music pierces the nearly silent arena making the crowd explode. He emerges from behind the curtain in his Overwatch and Destiny inspired entrance costume. Skylar waits until he's a few feet down the ramp before stepping out herself. She's followed closely by Matt and Nick. The three best friends escort Kenny to the ring as photographers go nuts clicking away on their cameras. Kenny hits his signature pose using the big gun instead of his usual finger gun. He hands Matt and Nick his costume pieces through the ropes before sending them and Skylar to the back.

The three of them watch intently at the monitor backstage as Kenny and Chris absolutely kill each other for the next forty minutes. On more the one occasion they gasp or hold their breath because of a ridiculous spot. In the end though, Kenny is victorious. Skylar and the Bucks rush out to the ring to collect their bloody and battered champion. Skylar throws one of her brother's muscular arms over her shoulder and helps him to the back. While Kenny gets cleaned up she grabs her phone to respond to the plethora of texts from Hunter, Finn and Seth. Soon after, they're back at Kenny's trying to fall asleep. Kenny has a hard time unwinding and fires up his PS4 while Skylar falls asleep easily after sending Seth a goodnight text.

The next day proves to be just as busy as Wrestle Kingdom day. New Japan has their next big event of the year with New Years Dash. The crowd at Korakuen Hall is on fire as the show kicks off the newest storylines for the upcoming year. Skylar stays off of the show since she'll be back in WWE by Monday. Her interest in the New Japan stories has her glued to the monitor as dissension in the ranks of the Bullet Club and the tease of Kenny's reunion with Kota Ibushi play out on the show. By the end of the event she's exhausted just from watching. She soon finds herself at Matt and Nick's favorite Japanese restaurant to celebrate the two amazing shows. Nick films everyone enjoying their meals at TGI Fridays for another Being the Elite episode. As he does, their waiter brings out a couple of free congratulatory desserts for the table.

"This is your last night in Japan huh?" Matt asks Skylar.

She nods, "Yeah, I'm kinda bummed. It's been a blast being here for the last few weeks." She scoops a spoonful of ice cream off of Marty's dessert plate. "And after all this working out I'm in the best shape of my life.."

"As you shovel ice cream into your face hole," Nick snorts.

"Shut up" she laughs. "I was going to say how much I enjoyed this time with friends, old and new. But I think the new friends are nicer to me!"

"He just doesn't know you well enough yet," Matt and Kenny chuckle.

She sticks her tongue out as Marty defends her, "Oh come on guys. She's not that bad!"

The rest of the guys laugh as she rolls her eyes at them. They try not to stay out too late celebrating as Skylar has a long day of flying back to the United States coming up. She soon remembers that saying goodbye to her brother is one of the hardest things she has to do. He drops her off late the next morning at the airport where he insists she tell him when she's landed safely. She hugs him as though she'll never let go, until he starts laughing and tells her she needs to check in for her flight.

Her plane touches down in Houston on Sunday night. Exhausted, she texts Finn and Karl to see if they'd already left the airport. She groans when they confirm that they're already checked into the hotel. Baggage claim is fairly busy for a Sunday night. She pulls her giant suitcase from the conveyor belt and starts to wander the airport in search of a shop to get a drink before hailing a cab. As she's paying for her beverage someone clears their throat behind her. She turns around to see Seth Rollins grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"Did you just get back from Tokyo?" He asks. Before answering she rushes in for a hug. He's surprised at first but is soon returning her tight squeeze. "I missed you too," he laughs huskily.

"I just landed," she confirms when she finally lets him go. "Now I'm just trying to get to the hotel. Finn and the Good Brothers are already there."

"Ride with me," he says matter of factly. "I'm about to grab my rental and head there."

"You sure?" She asks hopefully. Luckily he just nods and looks at her as if there isn't even a question. "You're my knight in shining armor tonight."

He smirks at her declaration, "I'd be a fool not to take you with me. Besides, if I leave you behind I won't be able to grill you about your trip."

And does he ever. The thirty minute trip to their hotel is filled with him asking for every detail about New Japan and the Bullet Club. Including details on her relationship with Marty. Which makes her giggle thinking back to her shared kiss with The Villain. He walks her to her room where she barely manages to change into pajamas before passing out on the bed.

She meets up with the boys the next day to get a ride to the arena with them. They hurry to get a solid workout in before the show starts. Skylar enters the women's locker room to a crowd of very unhappy faces. Their glaring eyes feel like they're burning holes right through her.

"What are you doing here?" Dana Brooke sneers as Skylar rolls her bag into the corner.

"I work here," Skylar says bluntly.

Charlotte puts her hands on her hips as she stares at the dark haired girl, "Could have fooled me. I thought you were staying in Japan with that new boyfriend of yours."

Skylar just rolls her eyes, not even justifying the remark with a response.

"She SHOULD have stayed in Japan," Dana quips. "Lord knows she's not welcome here."

Before she can get into it with the blonde duo Stephanie McMahon pops her head into the room and calls her to her office. As the show begins Skylar and Stephanie go over every minute detail of her debut. Entrances, gear, colors, music and every other thing that may come up. When they're finally done the show is coming to a close. She goes to grab her bag from the locker room to find that her bag is covered in a pile of trash. She locates the upturned garbage can next to it and grumbles to herself as she brushes the mess onto the floor.

Still suffering immensely from jet lag she meets the boys at the car. Her general look of displeasure let's them know she's not in the mood for chit chat. They climb into their usual spots in the car and start the long drive through Texas.

"You okay?" Finn asks carefully a short while later.

Hiding a tear as she pushes the incident from the locker room aside, Skylar nods, "I just haven't caught up to Central time since being in Tokyo two days ago."

"I hear that Hoot," Karl recalls all of his trips to and from Japan over the years.

"I do have good news though," she tells them.

"Well don't leave us hanging Hoot!" Gallows hollers excitedly. "Spill it!"

Skylar grins, "I'm debuting with you guys next week." Their stunned silence encourages her to keep talking. "I'll just valet you next week. Then I'll get into a backstage altercation the week after, leading into the rumble," She yawns.

They talk about the possibilities and her upcoming debut until Skylar starts to nod off. She slowly sinks down across the bench seat until her head is resting on Finn's thigh. Karl looks over his shoulder and 'awws' at her sleeping form. Finn signals for his best friend to turn the dome light on. He slips his phone from the pocket of his coat and snaps a picture of himself holding up a Too Sweet with Skylar sleeping on him. In just a few minutes the photo is on Instagram and Twitter with the caption "Take note Villain. Sleeping Beauty, safe in the arms of the Prince."


	11. Chapter 11

Finn's post almost immediately goes viral. Slightly annoyed, but not angry, Skylar spends the next two days of the tour attempting to reassure her brother that there's still nothing going on between the two exes. Finn just laughs the whole thing off while she has to do damage control. In her limited down time before her flight back to Winnipeg she texts Seth to see if they're still on for a hotel gym cross fit session on Sunday. She thinks nothing of it when he doesn't respond right away. Soon she's in the air flying home and the thought escapes her completely.

"Kenny, no, really," she sighs into her phone as she fights her way into her apartment door with her luggage from Japan in tow. "I promise you that it was all a joke. Me dating Finn again is about as likely as me dating Matt or Nick."

He huffs, "They're both married, Koneko."

"Exactly," she says sharply. "Never gonna happen. Besides, I like someone else anyways."

He's quiet for a second. She can almost hear the mental Rolodex flipping around in his brain, "Who?"

She snorts, "Oh hell no! I'm not telling you. I'm not telling anyone!"

"Come on! I'm your big brother!" He tries to convince her.

"Not happening, Hoshi," she tells him as she dumps her keys onto the table. "Let me let you go. I need to unpack and do some laundry. I'll text you before bed."

Skylar manages to end the call without having to tell her brother about her crush on Seth Rollins. A quick trip to the building's office has her climbing back up the stairs with an armful of packages. She immediately tears into the one with the return address of Kenny's seamstress. Delicate tissue paper goes flying in every direction as she opens up her new ring gear. The soft black satin fabric with metallic gunmetal grey accents. Before she even realizes it she's stripping down in the kitchen and trying on her new gear.

She flips light switches on as she sprints down the hall to her room where her full length mirror is. The first look at herself makes her squeal. The top is a black strappy racer back style sports bra with a metallic gunmetal grey band along her ribcage, criss crossing behind her back and coming up over her shoulders. A simple small omega symbol is stitched on the top part of the right breast. The shorts are the same color scheme with black as the base and the shiny grey laced up the sides of her hips through shimmering eyelets. An idea strikes her and she runs to her still unpacked suitcase to fish out her new leather jacket and boots. Back down the hall she skids to a stop in front of the mirror and finds herself breathless as she sees the complete package. She snaps a couple of pictures and sends them to her friends in the Bullet Club, wanting to surprise everyone else.

Marty is the first to respond, "Jesus girl, you look amazing." She can practically hear the phrase in his accent. A handful of other compliments roll in over the next few minutes before she finally takes off the tights and starts doing her laundry.

Skylar checks into her hotel in the early afternoon the following Sunday, excited to meet up with Seth and tell him the good news about her debut in person. She had texted him a few times over the week, but he hadn't responded. She had just assumed he was busy or his phone had been off while he was home. She texts him again as she pulls some gym clothes from her bag and gets changed. When she doesn't get a response in ten minutes she attempts calling him. His voicemail picks up after a few rings, though she doesn't bother to leave a message. After changing into her workout clothes she heads down to the hotel gym, hoping that he will just meet her there.

The fitness center is peacefully empty when she arrives. Surveying the surprisingly open space she's happy to see that there is more than enough equipment for their planned workout. She calls Seth again, and once more the cell goes to voicemail. She leaves him a quick message and starts to warm up without him. She's joined in the gym shortly by Karl Anderson. It only takes a few moments for him to pick up on her soured mood.

"You okay Hoot?" He asks carefully.

She shrugs glumly, "I think I got stood up."

"Like for a date?" He questions. "And now you're in the gym beating away your frustrations?"

"Eh.. Not quite," she tells him. "The workout was supposed to be the date I think." He gives her a skeptical eye as he tries to hide his smirk. "Not like that! Jerk!"

"Hey, you said it," he laughs. "Who was it? Do I need to beat someone up?" Her silence implies that she's not quite ready to spill her crush's name. "You don't have to tell me. If your date was in a gym I can pretty much guess who it was Hoot."

"He hasn't returned any of my calls or texts since Raw," she admits.

"Brother is probably busy. He's a top guy," Karl rationalizes. "He'd be a fool to stand you up on purpose."

She sighs sadly, "I hope I didn't do something to upset him."

Karl starts to set up his workout spot and reassures her, "I'm sure you did nothing wrong. And even if you did. Fuck him. You do what you want. You're part of the Bullet... Uhh, Balor Club. If he doesn't want you there are literally thousands of other brothers out there."

"I think that was supposed to make me feel better, but it really didn't," she laughs. "If you're gonna brother me. Please, just brother me softly Hoot."

Karl laughs loudly at her using one of he and Gallows' favorite ridiculous phrases, "Sorry Hoot. Talk to him tomorrow at the show. He can't avoid you there."

She nods and continues her routine, getting lost in the loud music in her headphones. When Gallows shows up and the two good brothers start to get loud Skylar calls it a day and goes back to her room. She gets cleaned up and texts Kenny as she climbs into bed. Flipping through the channels on the TV she finds The Birds is just beginning on one of the classic movie channels. She takes a picture of the screen and sends it to Marty with a comment about needing his umbrella to fend off avian attackers. He's quick to reply, offering his protection against any birds that may dare. Less than halfway through the movie she's asleep.

Late the next morning Skylar meets Karl, Luke and Finn in the lobby of their hotel. Finns shining smile greets her as she steps off of the elevator. "Big day today," he says as she approaches.

She nods, "Yep."

Confused by her simple response he can't help but ask, "Everyting okay?"

"Fine," she lies. "Just nervous."

Though the former Universal champion doesn't quite believe her he accepts her answer, "You'll be fine. You just debuted in the Tokyo Dome. Raw in New Orleans is noting."

"Ferg is right," Gallows adds. "You're gonna feel like you're back on the indies tonight."

She quickly realizes that she needs to fuel the facade, "I just hope people recognize me."

Karl sees what she's doing and plays along, "After all those people watched brother Jericho at Wrestle Kingdom, they'll definitely know who you are." Ever the good brother he changes the subject and gets everyone to the car so they can head to the building.

When they arrive the four of them change into some workout clothes and hit the arena floor. The ring is already occupied by a handful of other superstars preparing for that evenings show. While they wait their turn to get in the ring Skylar starts running the arena stairs. By the sixth time up and back down she's almost completely blown up. The actual ring workout is short after her extended cardio session. As the four of them walk back to the locker rooms Skylar sees Seth leaving catering. She rushes ahead of the boys to catch up with him.

"Hey," she calls as she draws near.

He turns around to see the raven haired woman hurrying over and she's greeted with a distant, "Hey."

"I've been trying to get ahold of you..." She tells him quietly. "You missed our workout yesterday... Is everything okay?"

"You tell me. Is it?" His response is a little colder than she expected.

Perplexed by his frigid demeanor she back pedals a bit, "... Did I do something wrong?"

He shakes his head, "No, not really."

She senses some apprehension in that sentence, "You sure? Because you seem mad at me."

"What are we doing here Sky?" He crosses his arms in front of his chest with a sigh.

"What do you..." She doesn't even get to finish her thought.

"I mean with us," he interjects sharply. "We flirt and I think that you're into me. Then you're off in Japan and on the road here with guys that look like a lot more than just friends. So are you seeing Finn? Is that's what's going on?"

"Finn is very much my ex," she retorts defensively.

Seth's hands move to his hips, "Well that's not what it looks like. It looks like a whole lot more."

"I assure you that's not the case," she spits as she realizes that the photo came back to bite her.

"So if not Finn then who?" His tone is snarky. "That British guy from Japan? Someone else? Who's it going to be next?"

Before he can say another word he's cut off by her fist grasping his black t-shirt and pulling his face down to her level. Their lips crash together for the first time. The butterflies she normally feels when she's with Seth are multiplied exponentially as they break away from each other. His hand finds hers and wraps around it tightly.

"I want you," she whispers breathily. "Not anyone else."

"Well now I feel like a fucking asshole," he chuckles as their foreheads bump together. "I'm sorry I said that before. I shouldn't have listened to locker room gossip."

"Shh," she giggles. "Kiss me again you fool."

Once again their lips meet. This time their kiss is deeper, a little more intense. Her stomach flip flops, unable to even process the moment. A whistle from down the hall startles them into breaking their moment. She blushes when she sees Karl at the end of the hallway smirking at the pair of them.

"I've gotta go," she blinks. "Big night."

"The debut? Tonight?" He asks excitedly. "You'll be great. Can I see you later? After the show?"

She nods as her pale cheeks flush with color, "I'd like that."

She starts to walk away to get ready. Their hands stay touching until the very last possible second. As she gets to the break in the hallway her head swivels back to get one last look at him before disappearing around the corner.


	12. Chapter 12

Giddy from her interaction with the Kingslayer, Skylar rounds the corner into the women's locker room. She nearly collides with Dana Brooke.

"Watch out, slut!" The blonde woman shoulder checks Skylar on her way to the door.

"Excuse me?" Skylar snaps her head in the direction of the body builder.

Charlotte pipes in from the other side of the room, "You heard her, slut."

"What are you doing? Collecting men from different countries?" Alicia Fox adds.

Skylar scowls, "What the hell are you even talking about?"

"She's talking about that British guy you were fucking in Japan last week," Charlotte starts. "Then Finn Balor, or was he actually the first? And now Rollins? You're probably fucking Gallows and Anderson too aren't you?"

Skylar just stares at them dumbfoundedly.

"You gonna work your way through the whole roster?" Dana asks.

Charlotte quickly adds, "Or are you just sticking with the top guys? We saw you with your tongue down Rollins' throat earlier. Who's next? Roman?"

"I don't have time for this," Skylar stammers as she shoves past the trio of women to grab her bag. "And it's none of your fucking business who I date."

In a tizzy she high tails it from the women's locker room through the backstage area. Twisting and turning through the labyrinth of busy hallways fighting back tears. When she finally feels like she's far enough away from everything she stops and leans against the cool wall of the arena basement. Blinded by tears she sinks to the floor, unable to keep herself from sobbing any longer. She fishes for her cell phone with her right hand while the left attempts to wipe the tears from her eyes. Silently praying she taps on Kenny's name and hopes that he'll pick up.

"Hello," he groans into his phone sleepily.

"Hoshi?" She tries, and fails, to hide the emotion in her voice.

"Sky? What's wrong?" She can hear him sit up abruptly. "Are you okay?"

"No Hoshi, everything's okay," she tries desperately not to cry.

He grumbles, "Thats why you're calling me at six in the morning on a Tuesday?"

"It's still Monday here," she swallows. "I.. Uh.. Wanted to hear your voice before my debut tonight. Needed a little encouragement from my big brother."

"I've got my alarm set for ten AM so I can watch the show," he tells her proudly. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Thanks Hoshi," she says quietly.

He talks to her for a short while more before she finally lets him go. Her heartbeat a little more stabilized she pulls herself up off the floor. Dragging her gear bag behind her she starts to walk back towards the more populated backstage area. Seth is the first person she sees as she crosses back into civilization. He reads the turmoil on her face and grows concerned.

"You okay?" He already knows the answer.

She nods unconvincingly, "I'm fine. I just need to get cleaned up for Raw... And I'd rather avoid the locker room."

He can see the conflict she's dealing with without her needing to speak it, "You can use my locker room. It's got it's own shower. And it's private."

"I'm already getting shit from the girls for kissing you earlier," she shakes her head. "I don't want to cause any more problems for either of us."

"Sky, did someone say something to you?" His concern is obvious.

She looks down at her feet, unwilling to admit that she's having trouble with the other girls. His soft look convinces her otherwise, "Yeah. I'm not exactly making any friends in the locker room."

"Use mine," he insists. "I prefer changing with the boys anyways."

"You're sure it's okay?" She asks guiltily.

He nods and pulls her close to him. His strong arms wrap around her shoulders as he places a light kiss on her forehead. "I'll let Finn and the boys know where you are," he promises. "Text me if you need anything. I'm just a short walk away."

She squeezes her arms around his chiseled torso and sighs into his chest. She mouths a thank you as he points her in the direction of his locker room. She manages to sneak through the halls undetected and slips inside. Skylar takes a quick shower and checks the time before starting to pull her ring gear on. She throws some sweats on over the top of her tights and heads off to meet up with the Glam Squad to prepare for her debut.

The girls swarm her, excited for her first time on camera as a performer. They get to work curling her dark hair and matching her makeup to her new gear. Silver and black everything seem to engulf Skylar and the team. When they step back to let her get a look at herself in the mirror she's blown away. Subtle curls fall past her shoulders. Blinding silver shimmer transitions into smoky metallic black on her eyelids. The fake eyelashes they had applied have two small rhinestones on the outside corners of her eyes. Her lips are stained with a deep blood red matte lipstick. She smiles and thanks the hair and makeup team profusely for working some serious magic then escapes back to the privacy of Seth's locker room.

She takes some time to admire the subtle details of her makeup before pulling on her kneepads and lacing up her boots. She poses herself in front of the full length mirror and takes a few photos. The completed look is the first thing to make her smile since kissing Seth. For just a few moments everything is okay. Skylar glances at the clock to check the time just seconds before her phone buzzes with a text from Finn. He lets her know that they're meeting in front of gorilla in ten minutes for their segment. She sends the photo to Kenny and gets a heart eyed emoji as an immediate response. She tosses her phone into her bag and slips out the door to gorilla.

Soft, sweet smelling leather envelops her as she walks down the busy hallway oozing confidence. She sees Gallows' head towering above those of Finn and Karl. His eyes catch hers and then they bulge out of his skull at the full sight of her. He fumbles for words, making his friends turn around to see the dark haired woman striding up behind them. The two best friends eyes find Skylar simultaneously, then their jaws hit the floor.

"God damn Sky!" Karl hoots.

"Skylar..." Finn's Irish accent stammers. "You, look beautiful." She blushes at their compliments. "Ready?" Finn asks, barely able to pry his eyes off of her.

The four former Bullet Club members make their way into gorilla as Alexa Bliss escorts Braun Strowman to the ring for his match with Finn. The crowd goes wild as Team Little Big makes their first appearance together to promote the Mixed Match Challenge. A few moments of quiet cleanses the arena before Finn's music begins. The pulsing heartbeat gets the fans riled up and on their feet. Finn is the first through the curtain with the good brothers close behind him. Skylar stays just behind the black tape on the floor beyond the heavy curtain fabric. She watches the monitor as Finn throws his arms into the air at the top of the ramp along with his music. Instead of throwing his arms into the air a second time, like he usually does, he points a pair of finger guns at the entrance way.

"B-b-b-Balor Club... For Life" booms on the speakers in a deep voice. Skylar's own music starts up after a bit of piped in static. The subtle nod to the actual Bullet Club theme in her music makes the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. She steps through the threshold of the entrance way just as her name punches through a shining Omega graphic on the Titantron. Unsure of what exactly is going on, the crowd is quiet for a moment. When they see Skylar on the stage though they start cheering, madly. Finn smiles at her before turning back towards the ramp and leading the trio to the ring. He goes about his entrance, minus the arm raises, with Skylar at his side. He grins a huge smile at Braun and Alexa when Skylar steps through the ropes next to him.

Before the match begins Finn sends Gallows and Anderson to the back, but not before the group exchanges Too Sweets. This leaves Skylar on the outside in case Alexa interferes, and it doesn't take long before she does. Though Braun doesn't exactly need her help she's quick to trip Finn behind the referee's back. Skylar makes a hasty swoop around the side of the ring to where Alexa is. The blonde sees her coming though and retreats around the corner of the apron. She keeps an eye on the women's champion as the match continues.

Before Skylar can settle in and watch the rest of the match Alexa does it again. She takes off around ringside and tackles the champion to the ground. The commentary team goes wild as Skylar pummels Alexa. The emerging star is relentless as the blonde champion squeals. She raises her fist above her head but before she can send it crashing into Alexa's face again a hand catches her. A huge hand. She looks back over her shoulder to see Braun glaring at her while palming her fist inside his massive mitt. Slowly she rises to her feet while the monster stares holes through her.

She's lifted the remainder of the distance to her feet by the hulking mountain of a man. Braun growls nonsensically at her while Alexa skitters to safety. Skylar stands face to... chest with the big man as he continues to glower at her menacingly. Luckily Finn comes to her rescue as he launches himself over the top rope with a dive onto the monster, taking him to the floor. Skylar rolls to the side to avoid any of the collision. Finn jumps to his feet and checks on Skylar before rolling back into the ring himself. Unfortunately the dive only enrages the already angry beast. Braun clamors to his feat, roars at the time keeper and steals his chair. He tosses the heavy steel seat over the top rope as if it were a child's toy then steps up into the ring. Finn attempts to scramble out of his way but takes a chair to the back for his efforts. The referee rings the bell and disqualifies Braun, granting Finn the official victory. While Braun heads up the ramp with Alexa, Skylar rolls into the ring to collect Finn. She helps him to his feet, slinging one of his arms over her shoulders. The crowd is on their feet cheering as the pair makes their way to the back.


	13. Chapter 13

Once they're through the curtain Skylar is whisked off to shoot a quick segment with Kurt Angle. The camera rolls with Kurt talking on his cell phone to Stephanie McMahon. Skylar bursts into his quaint office, startling him into hanging up the phone with his boss.

"Skylar..." Kurt starts but is promptly cut off.

"Save it Kurt," she snaps. "Alexa interfered in that match. Finn would have won if she hadn't stuck her nose into his business. He deserves a rematch."

Kurt nods, "She definitely did interfere. You're right. I'll see what I can do for Finn, but I can't make any promises. With the Royal Rumble coming up everyone is a little on edge."

Skylar huffs, "Then give me Alexa."

Kurt chuckles, "Skylar... This is your first day here. You can't just walk in and expect a match with the Raw Women's Champion."

Gallows and Anderson step in behind Skylar as she folds her arms over her chest and raises and eyebrow. "She's not asking for a title match Kurt," Karl states.

"I'm more than willing to earn my title shot in two weeks at the first ever Women's Royal Rumble," Skylar explains. "But someone needs to teach Alexa Bliss a lesson before that."

"And we'll make sure no one interferes," Gallows pipes in.

Kurt looks from Skylar to the two muscular men behind her. "Fine," he throws his arms into the air in frustration. "You've got a non-title match with Alexa Bliss next week on Raw."

"Thanks Kurt," Skylar grins like the cat that ate the canary. "You won't regret this."

The trio steps off camera leaving Kurt staring off screen. The producer yells "cut" and smiles before sending the footage off to the production truck to air later in the show. Moments later Skylar is swept off to take some promotional shots in her new gear while the Good Brothers prepare for a run in spot in The Revival's match. She catches Seth watching her photo shoot from the corner of the hallway. She shoots him a smile as she hits a few more poses before the photographer lets her know that he has enough material. She saunters across the open floor feeling significantly better after getting out in front of the crowd.

"You look... Amazing," the Kingslayer says with his mouth agape. "Those eight by tens are going to sell like hot cakes."

Stepping closer to him she wraps her arms around his neck, "Do we even sell eight by tens here?"

He laughs at her quizzical look, "No, not really. We give them out at signings. Rarely do we sell them anywhere anymore."

"Oh, I forgot about autograph signings," she admits. "Are you on soon?"

"Yeah I've got about ten minutes," he nods.

"Then you've got time to kiss me before you go," she says with a coy smirk.

A big grin spreads across his face, "I think I could work that into my very... very... busy... schedule."

Their lips meet tenderly at first. Skylar pushes him back against the cool painted brick wall and cups a hand to his cheek kissing him again. One more kiss makes him groan almost inaudibly.

"Okay, if we don't stop now I'll definitely be late," he whispers short of breath.

Sky giggles softly, "Let me at least get the lipstick off your face before you go out there."

"Are you guys staying in town or driving out tonight?" He asks as he attempts to compose himself.

"Staying," she tells him as her finger swipes the remnants of her dark lipstick from his lower lip. "Tomorrow's show is only an hour or two away."

"So what'll it take to get you to my room after the show tonight?" He attempts to convince her with a truly sad set of puppy dog eyes.

She can't help but smile at his efforts, "If you can promise there will be more of that, then I'm there."

"I was hoping you'd say that," he admits with relief. He takes her hand into his and kisses the back of it to avoid anymore makeup mishaps. "Let me get out there. I'll catch up with you after the show."

She smiles to herself as the familiar butterflies flit and flutter about inside of her. Her whole body still tingling from his touch. She heads back to the locker room and gets cleaned up so she can meet with Finn and the boys to get to the hotel. Once they're all piled into the car Skylar feels all of their prying eyes on her.

Her gaze bounces back and forth between the three of them," What?"

"You know exactly what missy," Gallows barks in his best Dad voice.

She attempts to hide her blushing cheeks in the shadows of the back seat.

"Seth Rollins private locker room huh?" Finn gives her a prickly look.

She shrugs, "I got into a fight with some of the girls. He offered me his sanctuary."

"I'm sure that's not all he offered!" Gallows bellows.

Karl laughs and too sweets the big man before continuing the interrogation, "Uhh... so you and Rollins huh? For real this time!"

"You know you're too good for him right?" Finn cuts him off sternly. "He's a scoundrel."

Skylar rolls her eyes, "He's been nothing but good to me."

Gallows snickers, "Of course he has Hoot. Brother knows the hottest girl on the roster when he sees her!"

"Oh hell yeah!" Karl hollers in his Stone Cold voice.

"You two are awful," Skylar groans. "It's barely even a thing."

"Sure it isn't," Finn grumbles while folding his arms over his chest.

"Don't give me that!" She sasses the Irishman.

"You could have ANY guy you want. And you choose Seth.. freakin.. Rollins," Finns onslaught continues. "De guy who cheated on his fiancé wit his coworker and had his nudes leaked all over the Internet... And you tink dis is a good idea?"

"We've been over this," she says shortly. "How long are you going to harp on this guy's mistake?"

Gruffly he responds, "It's not like it was just a teeny little mistake, Sky. Cheating like that is kind of a big deal."

"Oh you really shouldn't talk," she glares at her ex. "You're acting like it's impossible for him to learn from his mistakes. That he can't change. We both know that's not true."

"Uh-oh," Karl turns around and faces forward. "I'm not getting into this one."

"Uh-uh," Gallows adds in his Stone Cold voice. "Not me!"

Finn's silence is deafening as the rest of the commute is so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Luckily the ride to the hotel is over quickly. Skylar is out of the car before it even stops rolling. She yanks her bag from the trunk and heads straight for her room, avoiding Finn and the Good Brothers. She dumps her things in the corner of her room and flops down on the king size bed. A quick call to Kenny, leaving out any details about the Kingslayer or her tiff with Finn and she feels a bit better. The call ends when she gets a text from Seth letting her know what room he's in. She checks her makeup and grabs her Nintendo Switch before heading down the hall to his room.

The wide corridor is quiet as she walks barefoot down the nicely carpeted hallway. Her knuckles wrap lightly on the metal doorframe of room 215. The heavy door opens a few seconds later with Seth's smiling face there to greet her. She steps inside the doorway and listens for the click of the latch behind her. The architect holds an arm out gesturing for her to make her way into his simple hotel room. Skylar sets her Switch case on the dresser and turns back to face him. His long dark hair is tied up into a bun on the top of his head still damp from a recent shower. She makes the first move by grabbing a fist full of the fabric in the center of his chest and pulls him closer to her. Standing up on the tips of her toes she plants a soft kiss on his lips.

"I've been waiting all day for that," he sighs contently.

She smiles, letting him kiss her again, "Me too."

They settle in a few minutes later and start their evening by innocently playing some Mario Kart. Kenny joins them for some online races, beating them handily. When they're sick of being schooled by her brother they turn off the game and put on a movie. Though they barely pay attention to the TV, their brains and lips are preoccupied with each other. By three in the morning Skylar bids Seth farewell, promising to see him the next day.

They repeat their evening make out sessions every night for the remainder of the house show loop. Neither of them is happy about spending two days away from each other for their last days off before the Royal Rumble pay per view. But before they know it they're back on the road.

"Come on Hoot, we've gotta meet Gallows to get the car," Karl says to her a few days later as they lift their bags from the carousel at baggage claim.

"Are we picking up Finn?" Skylar asks knowing her and Finn hadn't been seeing eye to eye as of late.

Karl shakes his head much to her relief, "Brother had an appearance. He'll meet us at the hotel tonight."

Relieved, she nods and leads her friend to the rental counter where Gallows is finalizing the paperwork for their vehicle.

"What took you Hoots so long?" Gallows jokes.

Karl takes the opportunity to pull out his Stone Cold impression, "This one over here was busy Lollygaggin.."

"What?" Gallows buys into the gimmick immediately.

"She was procrastinating," Stone Cold Karl says.

Gallows winks, "What?"

"She stopped to smell the roses."

"What?"

"Dilly dallying"

"What!?"

"Dragging her feet!"

"What?!"

"I said she was taking her time, Hoot!" Karl tries not to laugh.

"Oh, well why didn't you say so?" Gallows dead pans then turns to Skylar. "Well what the hell for?"

Skylar beams, "Oh you know, just waiting for you to do all the hard work and pay for the rental."

Karl snickers, "Too sweet me on that one!"

Gallows rolls his eyes as his friends Too Sweet. "You guys are a bunch of assholes," he proclaims in one of his ridiculous voices.

The ride to the hotel is filled with more silly banter between the trio while Skylar attempts to avoid any questions about her and Seth. She's relieved to answer a phone call from Matt Jackson as they pull into the parking lot, allowing her to dodge any further interrogation. She chats briefly with the Young Buck until his brother arrives at his house to film some Being The Elite skits, cutting their conversation short.

She drags her gear bag into the lobby and parks herself at the end of the check in que. After waiting for what seems like a long time the line slowly dissipates. Finally it's her turn to check in. Sore from her flight she does her best to put on a cheerful expression for the desk clerk.

"Hi, I'm just checking in," Skylar smiles.

"Of course," the handsome blonde receptionist nods. "Name?"

"Skylar Omega," she tells him as she pulls her drivers license and credit card from her wallet.

"Just one moment," the younger gentleman clicks away at a keyboard just out of sight from Skylar. A few moments later he looks back across the counter. "I'm sorry. I don't have a reservation under that name."


	14. Chapter 14

**I hope hope you guys are still enjoying this story! This chapter gets a little smutty. And makes reference to another story I did [** Life is like Tetris**]. If you like this one, give that a try too. Let me know what you think!**

"What?" Skylar's jaw drops. "I made this reservation months ago. Can you check again?"

"Of course," the young man steps back to the computer and clicks a few more buttons. He returns a few minutes later. "I'm sorry miss. It looks like you called to cancel that reservation this morning."

Skylar stammers a meek response, "Why would I cancel a reservation I needed?"

"I don't know miss. I just have a note on the account saying that you called to cancel at 9:53 AM," he explains calmly.

"When I was on the plane... Of course," she attempts to move forward. "Whatever, no big deal. Can I book a room for tonight then?"

"We're actually completely full for the night. There's a big conference in town," he frowns.

"Of course there is," she sighs. "Well, thanks for your time then."

Skylar turns on her heel and finds a quiet corner of the lobby to attempt finding another hotel room. Too stubborn to call any of her friends she spends the next twenty minutes pouring over her phone on every travel website known to man. But to no avail. Not a single room exists within a forty-five minute drive. She drops her phone into her lap and buries her head in her hands dejectedly. A feeling of unwarranted embarrassment overcomes her as she tries to prepare herself to ask her friends for help.

"Just couldn't wait to see me huh? Camping out in the lobby?" Seth's jovial voice breaks her momentary silence.

She looks up, relieved to see the Kingslayer. "I have never been so happy to see you," she says honestly.

"What's wrong babe?" One look at her and his entire demeanor changes to one of concern.

"Someone canceled my hotel reservation this morning while I was flying in," she begins. "Now this hotel and every other one within fifty miles are booked solid. So I'm just trying to work up the nerve to ask Luke or Karl if I can crash on their floor or something."

"Why don't you just stay with me?" He asks with zero hesitation. Completely floored she struggles to make some sort of response, making him assume that he's said something wrong. "Oh, I'm sorry. It's probably too soon for us to share a room. I just thought that you..."

"No, no..." She assures him. "I just hadn't even considered that as a possibility. As long as you're okay with it is be happy to share your room."

"Well, come on them," Seth beams as he takes her hand and leads her back up to the front desk.

He's checked in within minutes and the two of them ride the elevator up to the sixth floor. He holds the metal doors open for her so she can roll her bag out first, then follows her down the hall. They reach the room where Seth taps his keycard to the RFID reader and opens the door, ushering Skylar in first. The lights pop on as he flips the switch by the doorway. A luxurious king suite comes into view in front of the raven haired Canadian.

"I'll take the couch if you're uncomfortable," Seth offers before Skylar even has a chance to BE uncomfortable.

She smiles, "Well, aren't you the gentleman."

He grins, "I'm not as big of a jerk as people say I am."

"I've noticed," she says crossing the floor to him. "But I think I might enjoy sharing a bed with you." She flirts as the butterflies in her stomach start going wild.

His hands wrap around her waist, pulling her body snug against his, "Is that so?"

She doesn't respond with words, just action. Their lips slam into each other when Skylar stands on her toes to get closer to the architect. She toys with the hem of his shirt as she tries to make a difficult decision. Caution is thrown to the wind just moments later as she finds herself yanking his shirt up over his head. The black ball of fabric gets tossed aside, allowing her hands to explore his bare muscular torso. Seconds later her shirt joins his on the floor.

Her body shudders under his touch as his fingertips meet her soft pale flesh. She grabs at his belt buckle and pushes him backwards towards the king sized bed. He sits carefully on the edge of the mattress, never breaking contact with her lips. She pushes him further onto the bed crawling up after him to straddle his lap. Moans escape the both of them as things continue to intensify.

He reaches for her belt, pausing to look for permission to continue. A quick nod and a smile from her is all the go ahead he needs. In seconds her jeans are undone and joining the growing pile of garments next to the bed. Not to be out done she works the black skinny jeans off of the Kingslayer, giving each of them more skin to discover. Their fingers explore every inch of each other causing moans of pleasure to fill the room.

Her teeth clench down on her lip in an attempt to keep from screaming as their bodies become one. He notices and pulls her head down to him, capturing her mouth with his own. Strong hands grip her hips as they grind together. Pleasure floods her body making her whimper. Seth takes charge, flipping her over onto the firm mattress. His long hair, having fallen from his man bun, cascades down over his shoulders to frame his bearded face as he leans down to kiss her again.

She gently bites his lower lip driving him absolutely crazy. They slam together furiously as she moves on to nipping at his neck. He cusses under his breath as he nears his climax. The mess of sweaty, naked bodies pulse together until Skylar's nails dig into Seth's back and she unintentionally screams his name.

Panting and sweaty they collapse into a heap in the center of the large bed. Skylar rolls over to rest her head on Seth's heaving chest. His arm wraps around her shoulder holding her close to his body. One of her fingers trails up his stomach and comes to rest just below his collarbone. He plants a soft kiss on her forehead as they try to get their breathing under control.

"See, I knew that would be a good idea," Skylar sighs.

Seth chuckles underneath her, "I'm letting you make all the decisions from now on."

She props herself up on her elbow so she can kiss him again, "Then next order of business is dinner. We're gonna need our nutrients if we're expected to share this bed all night."

A look of confusion quickly turns into one of amusement as his picks up on her implication. "Oh, I like the sound of that," the patented Seth Rollins cackle follows.

They order room service and lounge around for the rest of the evening. Neither one ever bothering to get completely dressed. Skylar's phone buzzes with a FaceTime call from Kenny while Seth is in the bathroom. Without even thinking she answers the call.

"Hey Hoshi!" She beams.

"Koneko, are you excited for your big match tomorrow?" Kenny's blue eyes twinkle excitedly. "Me and the Bucks are going to watch at the dojo with some of the other guys!"

"Really!? That's awesome!" She grins as her brother reaches for his Switch controller and holds it up for her to see.

"Mario Kart?" He asks hopefully.

She suddenly remembers where she is, who she's with and her state of undress. "Uhh.. Can't tonight," she hears the handle of the bathroom door turn.

"Hey babe, can I borrow your toothpaste?" Seth calls from around the corner of the wall.

Skylar goes pale as she watches Kenny pick up on the extra voice on the call. She fights the urge to fake an accidental hang up, but before she can come up with an excuse Seth walks behind her through the frame, shirtless.

Kenny's eyes grow wide as saucers, Well, I can see you have company... So I'll let you go."

"I'll call you tomorrow," she grimaces. "Love you, Hoshi."

"Love you too, Sky," Kenny says quickly tapping the end call button.

"Ugh," Skylar groans. "That's not going to go over well."

"Big brother doesn't approve of you dating?" Seth assumes.

"I think he would care a lot less if you weren't a worker," she tells him. "He definitely doesn't approve of me dating wrestlers."

"Can't blame him," Seth chuckles. "They don't exactly have the best reputations for being dating material... Myself included."

Skylar can hear the twinge of regret in his voice, "I don't think it's you specifically that's the problem. Kenny and my first real boyfriend didn't exactly get along. I think that kind of soured him on me dating anyone in the business."

"Rough breakup?" He wonders as he sits next to her on the bed.

"Actually no," she tells him. "The breakup wasn't bad. But dealing with the two of us while we were together was hard on him." His look of confusion begs her to go on and give him a little more information. "We weren't good for each other. Better friends than lovers."

"Well, it must have ended better than my last relationship," he tries to joke, but only makes himself frown. She places her hand on his thigh in an attempt to make him feel better. "Between the breakup with her, the nudes and the video leak with Ravyn and Corey[**] last year... I've been struggling to even talk to women."

"That must have been really hard," Skylar gives him a squeeze.

"Incredibly. As if getting caught cheating and having your ex post pictures of you naked wasn't bad enough. Having a sex tape with your coworker's leak while rehabbing an injury is extra demoralizing," he admits solemnly.

"Ferg cheated on me early in our relationship. But I was so caught up in life and lust at the time I let it slide. I could never really trust him after that. We stayed together for a while though. Which made Kenny's life in New Japan super awkward," she tells him.

"I didn't realize you guys had been a thing. Kenny wasn't part of the Bullet Club yet?" Seth asks.

Skylar shakes her head, "No, he was doing a singles run. Ferg had just created the Bullet Club. As if having your little sister tagging along in Japan wasn't bad enough on him."

He reaches out to rub her shoulders with his strong hands, "And you guys are all cool now?"

"Kenny is always going to be overprotective. I'd be the same way with anyone he dated," she leans into his hands almost purring.

"And Finn?" Seth asks as he spins around to lay next to her, one hand still roaming the supple skin of her back.

"Ferg... Has gotten increasingly more like Kenny," she sighs as his thumb finds a knot in her shoulder. "I think now that he's matured some he feels bad about cheating. But who knows... Could just be Ferg being Ferg." She rolls up onto her elbow to face him. "Enough about them though."

She leans over and kisses the dark haired man on the lips. He smirks at her forwardness, returning the affection with a deep kiss of his own. Moments later their lips crash together once more as the two of them get tangled in the sheets again.


	15. Chapter 15

Seth's alarm blares early the next morning. He quickly taps the screen to snooze the piercing noise. Not quite ready to get out of bed he wraps his arm around Skylar's slowly waking form and buries his face into her hair. His whiskers tickle her ear making her giggle. She pushes herself back up against him and sighs contently while her hand snakes along his arm until it comes to rest nestled neatly inside of his. He squeezes her knuckles gently, enjoying the closeness of their naked bodies.

"Can we just stay here all day?" Seth only half jokes.

"We could," she doesn't exactly argue. "But then I wouldn't get to fight Alexa tonight."

"Well, I guess that's a good enough reason. But I don't have to like it," he huffs playfully.

Skylar rolls over to face the architect, "I never said we have to get out of bed right NOW." She plants a kiss on his soft lips.

A smile illuminates his face in the darkened room, "I like the way you think."

He returns her kiss and follows it up feverishly with more. It feels like only a few heartbeats before they're tangled up in the sheets together. Hands grope at each other's bodies and a mess of blankets and pillows accompany their moans of pleasure. It doesn't take long before Seth has her on the verge of screaming his name.

After a shower and some packing, the pair get ready to leave their hotel room. Seth holds the door for Skylar letting her step into the hall first. She looks down as she guides her bag through the narrow threshold. Skylar stops short almost causing Seth to slam into her. He looks up to find her having a momentary stare down with Finn Balor. Seth tries to hide his smirk as Finn's glare moves from Skylar to him. The click of the door locking behind them is the only sound in the entire hallway.

Skylar clears her throat, "Good morning Ferg."

"What's good about it?" Finn spits venomously as he turns on his heel and retreats down the hall in the opposite direction of the elevator.

"Well, that went well," Seth jokes.

She looks back at him over her shoulder and rolls her eyes, "Nothing worse than having to work with your cranky ex on TV in front of the whole world."

"You'll be fine. Maybe it'll just be you girls tonight. And if he's really being a dick you can always ride with me," Seth suggests.

She slaps him playfully on the chest and they continue to the elevator. They stand quietly as the elevator sinks to the lobby where she meets up with the good brothers and a prickly looking Finn.

The ride to the arena is silent, Skylar keeps herself occupied by browsing Twitter and texting Marty about his new gear ideas. When the car is parked they head inside and go their separate ways. With renewed confidence Skylar strides into the women's locker room. Alexa smiles and pats the bench next to her, offering the raven haired woman a seat. Skylar rolls her bag over and sits down next to the champion. She rummages through her bag and pulls out some workout clothes as her and Alexa chat about their match later in the evening.

The girls walk through the backstage area, down the ramp and out to the ring to roll around together. Under the watchful eye of Dean Malenko they work out some high spots for their match. When he's satisfied that they're going to have a great segment he sends them off to get ready for showtime. Upon returning to the locker room Skylar finds her gear bag overturned, with its contents strewn across the floor. A smug looking Charlotte Flair shoulder checks Skylar on her way out the door.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Skylar fumes as she assesses the damage.

"Whoa," Alexa's eyes go wide at the carnage.

Skylar's blood boils as she picks up a tattered pair of flesh colored fishnets. Tossing them back into her bag she hastily picks up her other pieces of wardrobe. Before she can think rationally she's storming out the door after the tall blonde. She catches up to the former champion just outside of catering. The smirk on Charlotte's face vanishes as Skylar slams her up against the cement wall in front of everyone present.

"I don't know what the fuck your problem is with me. But this ends here and now," Skylar seethes. "You either come at me face to face. Or you back the fuck off and treat me with respect. Because I've worked my ass off to get here. And I'm not playing your fucking high school drama bullshit anymore."

Fear flickers in Charlotte's eyes as the feisty smaller woman snarls in her face. "Skylar!" The loud voice of the company's COO booms in the now quiet mess hall. "My office NOW!"

Skylar gives Charlotte one more scowl as the stunned silent audience pretends to have not seen anything. "I mean it. Leave me the fuck alone," Skylar fumes as she turns on her heel to follow Hunter to his office. She parks herself in a chair across from his desk as he closes the door behind them. "Sir, I can exp..."

"Don't," he cuts her off, giving her a stern look as he sits down in the leather chair across the desk from her. A deep sigh and he looks up to meet her gaze. At that moment a smirk flutters across his lips. "We're going to sit here for a few minutes so that it looks like you're being reprimanded. I've heard that you've been having some issues with a few of the other girls."

"Rollins," she grumbles.

Hunter chuckles, "He's not the only one that has mentioned it. Once you're out of here I'm going to pull the others in and fine them for whatever reason I can come up with. You just act like you're paying a fine too and you're good with me."

"Seriously?" She asks dumbfounded.

"It sounds like you've been dealing with the harassment long enough," he nods. "Glad you finally stood up for yourself. Now get out of my office." The smile on his face makes her grin as she lets herself out of the small room. "And don't let it happen again!" He hollers after her.

Skylar plasters a serious look on her face as she traverses the halls back towards the locker room. Hunter's voice booms yelling for Charlotte, Dana and Foxy to get to his office immediately. As she rounds a corner she sees Seth hurrying towards her looking concerned.

"Sky, are you okay?" He sounds worried. "Someone said you got in a fight."

She leans into him as he wraps his arms around her, "I'm fine. Someone trashed my stuff again. So I confronted them, nothing physical. Got called into the office... I'll explain later."

He looks relieved, "I'm glad that's all it was. I kinda like having you here."

"I kinda like being here," she beams as he places a kiss on her forehead. "I've gotta get ready. I'll see you later tonight?"

He nods and gives her a squeeze before letting her leave down the busy hallway. She changes into her gear after a quick shower and heads to hair and makeup. The show goes live as the girls finish up her dark makeup look. The girls wish her good luck as she hurries over to gorilla to get some last minute details ironed out with Alexa before their match at the top of the first hour. As she chats with the cute blonde Gallows and Anderson arrive in gorilla.

The show returns from commercial and seconds later Skylar's music pounds through the arena speakers. The WWE Universe explodes as the petite raven haired sister of Kenny Omega steps onto the stage. She looks out at the sea of people and smirks that cocky Omega smile before walking down the ramp to the ring. Stepping between the bottom two ropes she strides across the canvas to the corner closest to the hard cam and announce table. Nimbly she hops up to the second rope and raises her hands high above her head, holding up two too sweets. She jumps back down to the mat and saunters to the center of the ring with her eyes locked on the hard cam. She lifts her right hand and makes a finger gun with it kissing the index finger and pointing it at the camera with a wink.

The women's champion's music cuts her off as a chorus of boos greets Alexa Bliss. She enters the ring and poses with the RAW Women's title. Skylar waits patiently in the corner leaning on a turnbuckle for the bell to ring. As soon as it does she takes off after Alexa, who ducks between the ropes to avoid the attack. Skylar is immediately on the offensive when Alexa finally comes back through. She pounds the champion relentlessly with right hands. Alexa retaliates with a couple of cheap shot closed fists behind the referee's back. Gallows and Anderson appear at the top of the ramp. Menacingly glaring at the ring, prepared for any more of Alexa's riffraff.

The two women continue to have an all out brawl. Skylar comes off the top rope with a missile dropkick taking Alexa to the mat. Not missing a beat Skylar is back on her feet as the champ struggles to get to her knees. The Canadian can hear the quiet hush over the crowd as she grabs Alexa's arm. Stepping back as far as the two girls' arms will allow she hammers a knee into Alexa's face. She can hear Corey Graves screaming "Sky-Trigger!" On commentary as the fans in attendance lose their minds.

The challenger teases going for the pin but grabs Alexa's hand and helps her back to her knees. Just seconds later she blasts the champion with a second Sky-Trigger, never letting go of her hand. Alexa is dragged to her feet, wobbly and barely able to stand. Skylar lifts her up into a firemen's carry before flipping her over and dropping to on knee, crashing Alexa's head and neck across her bent knee.

"Skylar Omega! Angel With the Scabbed Wings! Alexa Bliss is done!" Corey shouts as Skylar hits Alexa with her Ushigoroshi.

Skylar drops down over the petite blonde and hooks her leg for the three count. A fair and legal pin signals the ring of the bell and a victory for the newest member of the women's roster. The referee grabs Skylar's hand and raises it high above their heads as Little Miss Bliss struggles to roll out of the ring. A short celebration and Skylar is up the ramp and through the curtain with Gallows and Anderson.


	16. Chapter 16

"Nice job kid," Road Dogg greets Skylar as she walks through the curtain flanked by Gallows and Anderson. "We'll use you on the house shows this week leading up to the Rumble. Get you some more ring time before the Pay Per View."

"Thanks," Skylar can only manage one words as she beams, sweaty and high on adrenaline.

Skylar leans against the cool wall to catch her breath. Someone thrusts a water bottle in front of her as she bends over stretching out her back. Her eyes follow the arm up to find Finn's face looking down at her. He wiggles the bottle a bit to get her to snap out of the blank stare he's receiving.

"Hunter wants us to meet with him," Finn says bluntly. "I'll meet you in his office in ten minutes."

"Sure," Skylar nods. "Any idea what he wants?"

Finn shrugs as he starts to walk off down the busy hall. Skylar takes a sip of the cold water and heads to the locker room to grab a towel. Without even coming to a stop she merely grabs the soft terry cloth and turns back out of the room to go meet Hunter and Finn. She can hear the crowd going mad for Seth and Elias as she traverses the backstage labyrinth. She walks into the open door of Hunter's office and sits down at the desk. Finn enters the small room a few moments later and sits in the empty chair next to Skylar. Hunter is right behind the Irishman, closing the door behind himself.

"Sky, great job tonight," Hunter starts. "Dogg told you that we're going to put you on all the house shows this week. We'd also like to put the two of you in an on screen relationship." Skylar can feel her face fall, but she stays quiet hoping Hunter will explain further. "Well, not an all out relationship yet. But we want to tease one."

"You're sure?" Finn asks the boss.

Hunter confirms, "We'll start the tease in a segment later tonight. I don't even know if tease is the right word. But it's going to be an implied relationship." Hunter thumbs through a few pieces of paper before looking back at the two of them. "Go see the production crew for a pre-tape."

Skylar is the first to her feet. She quickly shakes Hunter's hand and exits the small office. She can hear Finn's footsteps behind her, but she doesn't slow down for him to catch up. She just keeps walking until she reaches the small area set up for pre-tapes deep in the arenas backstage. The camera crew smiles at her when the see her coming, eager to have something to do. As Finn arrives at her side the head director explains the scene.

They take their places in front of the camera and the director cues filming to begin. Finn starts out talking about the men's Royal Rumble match and his feud with Braun Strowman. Numbly she only half listens as she feels his arm snake around her waist pulling her body close to his. As uncomfortable as she is she doesn't let it show to the camera. She makes a quick statement about the historic, first ever, women's Royal Rumble and the director signals the end of their segment.

The moment the camera goes out she steps away from Finn. He follows her to gorilla at a distance where they meet up with Gallows and Anderson. The clip plays and moments later the three of them escort Finn to the ring for a match against Braun. Finn signals for the good brothers to head back up the ramp, leaving Skylar alone at ringside for his match. The brawl is over quickly as Finn gets decimated by the much larger Strowman. Skylar helps him to the back after the big man gets the pin. As they clear the curtain she shrugs his arm off of her shoulders and starts back to the women's locker room.

"Sky wait," he calls after her.

She barely acknowledges his voice, but he hurries to catch up with her. She stops when his fingers lace around her wrist. "What?" She asks seemingly annoyed.

He steps closer to her, his cocky grin spreading across his face. "So you're sure about dis Seth Rollins ting? I mean... What we had before... Steph and Hunter see it... What I'm trying to say is..." Without any warning his lips are on hers.

She slaps at his sweaty chest and pushes away from him. A loud crack echoes through the hall as her hand connects with his face. "What the fuck Ferg!?" She spits.

His hand reaches up to touch the sore spot on his jaw. "Come on," he reaches for her arm, which she deflects. "What does Seth Rollins have dat I don't?" He barely stops long enough to take a breath before verbally assaulting her with his next gem. "You and me are so good together..."

"No! No we aren't! We're an awful mess," she fires back at him. "Our entire relationship was a disaster! You fucking cheated on me. A lot! With any girl that so much as looked at you! You broke my heart Ferg. I only patched things up with you and tried to be friends because I didn't want to have to tell Kenny he was right about you," she sneers at him. "I'll play nice in front of the camera but you'd better keep your fucking hands off of me otherwise."

Sky turns on her heel leaving Finn standing in the hall dumbfounded. She storms into the locker room to grab her cell phone and escapes to find somewhere more private before anyone can ask what's wrong. She walks for a few minutes until she finds a hallway stacked with box upon box of cords and cables. She shoots Kenny a text and a few moments later her phone is ringing.

A deep breath and she answers the long distance call. "Hey Hoshi," her voice trembles as she nears tears.

"Everything okay, Koneko?" He asks with worry in his tone.

"No..." She feels the first tear roll down her cheek.

Kenny starts to panic, "What's wrong, Sky?"

"Ferg just kissed me... And I went off on him," she pauses.

"He did what!?" Kenny's anger is dry and seething. "What the hell? Does he know you're seeing someone?"

"Of course he knows," she huffs. "He's just a jealous asshole."

"Piece of shit finally realizes what he's missing," Kenny grumbles. "I'm going to fuck him up the next time I see him."

"I tried for so long to pretend that things were okay with us. I never wanted to tell you how right you were," a gulping sob escapes her. "I hate admitting that. I feel so stupid right now. I'm such an idiot."

"Sky, don't be ridiculous," Kenny lets out a relieved breath. "You were young and in love. We all make those mistakes. You've just got to learn from them... And punch him in the fucking mouth next time he comes near you."

"I did slap him pretty hard. Admittedly, I'd rather watch you punch him... Again," she tells her brother with a sniffly giggle. "But they're putting us in an on-screen relationship."

"Do you need me to come there?" His tone is completely serious.

"No.." She admits. "You don't have to do that. As much as I miss you, that's a hell of a flight just for that. Even if I would like to see you clock him." She looks up to see Seth leaning on the corner of the wall across from her not wanting to interrupt her call. "Hoshi, let me let you go. Seth just showed up. Can I call you back when I get to the hotel?"

"Of course, Koneko. I'll be around," he tells her.

The two siblings say goodbye with plans to continue their conversation later. She waves Seth over to her spot on top of a rolling storage crate. The Architect strides across the narrow hall and puts his body between Skylar's knees as she sits perched on the large case. His hands reach out to wrap around her waist. She bows her head down and gently bumps her forehead against his.

"You okay?" He asks as though he already knows the answer. "I overheard. I came to find you when Finn came into the locker room and told Gallows and Anderson that you guys had a fight?"

"He said that?" She can barely believe Seth's words.

Seth nods, "Well, not in those exact words. But that's what I picked up from him."

She scoots closer to the edge of the cord storage and wraps her arms around his shoulders. "I don't even want to talk about it. It's bad enough that I need to be doing an 'implied relationship' with him." He nuzzles his head into her chest as he lets her get everything out. "Sometimes guys are just too complicated." She can feel his body start to shake as he laughs at her statement, "What?"

"Guys are complicated?" He asks with a chuckle. "I think you may have that just a little bit twisted, Sky."

"Oh is that so?" She looks down at him with a grin.

His brown eyes twinkle mischievously as he looks up at her crystal blues, "I'm just happy to see that smile."

Their flirting is cut short as Finn rounds the corner of the hallway cautiously. Seth positions himself in front of her protectively, not wanting Finn anywhere near his girlfriend.

"Can we talk?" Finn breaks the awkward silence in the hall.

She looks at him skeptically. His ring gear coupled with a t-shirt makes him look like he's not wearing any pants. She nods and hops off of the black crate. He offers her a fresh water bottle as they walk to the next intersecting hallway. The refreshing liquid cools her throat as she takes a long sip. He turns to face her as they reach the end of the hall.

"About before.. And dis morning..." The Irishman seems to struggle with his words. "I... I'm sorry." She starts to say something but he holds up a finger to stop her. "I overreacted. Yer an adult and ya can make yer own decisions." He pauses as she watches him try to decide what to say next. "Listen Sky. I love you. I tink a part of me will always love you. And I want to see ya happy... I tink seeing you two together dis morning just pushed me over da edge. I've never had to see you with anyone else before."

Skylar folds her arms over her chest, "Can't imagine how awful that must feel." The sarcasm drips almost tangibly from her tongue.

"I deserved dat," Finn winces.

"You did," Skylar confirms.

"What I'm tryin' ta say is I'm sorry. For everyting. Today, yesterday, Japan. An I can understand if you don't forgive me," Finn's face reflects genuine sincerity. "I acted like a jackass. I should never a kissed ya." He looks down at his feet sheepishly.

"No, you shouldn't have," Skylar shifts her weight to the other foot.

"I'm sorry," he says again. "I'll leave you two alone." He looks back over his shoulder at Seth sitting on the crate where Skylar had been minutes before pretending to scroll on his phone. "I promise. I won't even look at 'cha unless we're on camera."

The look of sorrow on his face almost makes her feel bad for him. He takes a few steps backwards from her before turning to retreat down the hall past Seth. The Kingslayer hops to his feet as the Demon King passes him with his head down. Seth walks down the hall to Skylar and takes her hand in his.

"Everything okay between you two now?" He gives her hand a squeeze.

"As okay as it's ever going to be I think," she shrugs. "So, were you serious about letting me ride with you?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you for reading this far! This is the final chapter in this story. It's a little long, and a touch smutty. It does briefly mention my other story "Life is like Tetris" so give that one a read if you liked this one! Leave me some reviews if you enjoyed!**

Skylar is gracious to wake up in Seth's arms the next two days before heading home for 48 hours. With the Royal Rumble just days away she readies her bags with her nicest gear. Her flight to Philadelphia leaves super early Saturday morning. The crowded airport has a loud buzz from the people coming and going, rushing about to and from their gates. Skylar pulls her carry on behind her on the way to baggage claim. Footsteps echo in the long corridor between terminals, some closer than others. A giggle to her left makes her turn her head slightly. She glances over her shoulder to see a figure following her more closely than usual. She does a double take and looks back again. She spins around when she recognizes Nick Jackson. To her delight as she turns around she sees Matt, Marty and Kenny creeping up to surround her. A few steps behind them is Fat Masa, their favorite Japanese sponsor, recording them on his cell phone for an episode of Being The Elite.

"What the hell you guys!?" Skylar shouts at them louder than she intends to, drawing attention of passers by. "What are you doing here?!"

"Ring of Honor tonight," Matt grins as he pulls her into a hug.

Her gaze falls on Kenny, his curly hair falling into his eyes wildly, "You're not booked... What are YOU doing here?"

"What?" His quirky smile feigns innocence. "Can't a loving and caring older brother surprise his little sister... While also making a top secret appearance at Ring of Honor?"

She holds up a finger in an a-ha type gesture. "There we go. The truth comes out," Skylar smirks. "That makes a lot more sense."

"You should come to the show tonight," Marty suggests.

"I doubt I'd be welcome there," Skylar snorts.

"Are you kidding? You'd be welcomed with open arms," Nick assures her.

"I'll run it by Rollins," she says still unconvinced.

Matt's eyes light up, "Show up with him and you guys would be the guests of honor!"

"So the Kingslayer huh?" Nick grins.

Skylar blushes, "It just sort of happened."

"Back off. Let her be," Kenny intervenes before the guys can grill her with more questions. "She doesn't need to explain anything to any of us."

"Well, if you ever realize you're too good for him I'll be here waiting," Marty jokes as he kisses the back of her hand with a smirk.

Skylar just laughs as Kenny takes the lead towards baggage claim. Everyone retrieves their bags and then begins the trek to the rental counter. Kenny and Skylar walk next to each other, the rest of the Bullet Club behind them like a 90's rap video. She smiles when she sees Seth waiting for her in the distance.

He chuckles when they reach him, "The only way that entrance could get any better would be if there was wind blowing you guy's hair majestically."

Seth and Kenny share a handshake before Skylar wraps her arm his torso. He and the Bucks exchange hugs and the conversation quickly turns to Ring of Honor. Before she knows it Seth has excitedly agreed to swing by their show that night. Two cars are rented and the two groups end up at the same hotel. Kenny, the Bullet Club and Masa leave for their venue shortly after, while Seth and Skylar hit the hotel gym for a workout. About halfway through their session Gallows and Anderson come in through the big glass doorway. Skylar shoots them a smile as she finishes a set of squats.

"Oh hey there little Canadian Hoot," Gallows voice booms in the mostly quiet fitness center.

Karl nods at her then joins her in the small stretching area. "Everything okay Hoot?" Genuine concern seems to inhabit his voice. "Haven't seen or heard from you since Monday night. You were a ghost at the house shows this week."

She shrugs a little coldly, "Just trying to spend as little time with Ferg as possible."

"He told me... About... You know," Karl looks down at his feet as he stretches. "I'm sorry that shit went down that way..." She sets her weights down at her feet and puts a hand on Karl's shoulder. "Hey if you ever need anything just ask. Ferg may be my best friend, but Bullet Club is still for life."

"Thanks," she smiles. "No hard feelings Hoot."

Skylar holds her hand out to Too Sweet the Machine Gun. He smiles warmly, content to see that she's not holding any grudges against him. He watches her move on to her next set and goes to join Gallows in front of the mirrored wall, exchanging a friendly nod with Seth along the way. Skylar sidles up to her boyfriend and asks if he's finished with his routine. With a kiss to the forehead he informs her that he is. They grab their water bottles and exit the gym. As the elevator door chimes Seth reaches out and slaps Skylar's ass.

The raven haired firecracker nearly tackles him into the lift. She manages to reach over and slap the button for their floor as she pins him against the wall. Her hands travel up under his shirt, gently running her nails along his muscular chest. He groans, loving every second of their sneaky contact. They manage to get lucky and the elevator takes them straight to their floor. They can barely keep their hands off of each other as they traverse the empty hallway. Seth fumbles with the keycard for a few seconds before they hear the latch click. Sweaty bodies tumble through the threshold into their room. He spins her around and backs her up against the heavy door. Strong hands pull her tank top up over her head, giving him access to her exposed flesh. The rest of their clothes quickly follow, falling to the growing pile on the floor.

He hoists her off the ground, letting her legs wrap around her his body. A gasp followed by a breathy pleasure filled moan escapes her as they come together. Her arms tangle behind his neck as their hips grind together. Rhythmic thrusts, playful nips and passionate kisses consume them. It's as though the world stands still when they're together. He carries her into the bathroom and sets her down on the floor, turning her back to him. In one swift motion he bends her over the sink and they're back at it again. Minutes later their eyes meet in their mirror reflections. His fist snatches a handful of her hair and wrenches her head back towards him. His mouth captures hers, muffling her screams as they both reach their climax.

Panting and exhausted Seth starts the shower. Soon steam begins to fill the room as the water heats up. They step into the cascading water letting it pelt their sore muscles. Once they're clean they take the time to order a light lunch from room service and watch a movie on the TV.

A few hours later they're getting dressed and sneaking through the darkness into the backstage of the Ring of Honor show. With NXT Takeover happening across town they're careful not to be seen by any fans. The Bucks are the first faces they see inside and they're quickly whisked away to the Bullet Club dressing room. The older Omega beams when he sees his little sister come around the corner.

He wraps his arms around her in a tight hug, "Koneko, I'm so glad you made it tonight! I was worried I wouldn't get to see you much on this trip."

"Well, you guys got lucky to come through the airport at the same time as me, Hoshi," Skylar grins.

"Seth, good to see you too," Kenny acknowledges the architect. "I wasn't sure if you'd be comfortable crossing over into enemy territory."

"Haha, yeah I'm sure it wouldn't go over well if they knew we were here," Seth chuckles. "They let me get away with a lot though. I'm just not about to take a bunch of pictures with you guys and post them on my Twitter."

Kenny laughs, "Yeah, Jimmy is around her somewhere. Seems happy enough."

"The performer in him could only stay locked up in the office for so long," Seth explains. "He was miserable."

"Speaking of miserable..." Kenny's gaze moves back to his sister. "Everything okay with you?"

Skylar sighs, "I mean. It's fine. Everything's fine. I just wish I didn't have to play Ferg's girlfriend on TV. Or whatever it is they're aiming for."

"If it bothers you than you should take it to the office," Kenny advises. "Especially if it makes you uncomfortable. Who's in charge over there?"

"Hunter and Steph mostly," she tells him.

"Go to Stephanie, Koneko," Kenny starts to smirk. "Tell her how you don't think it makes sense for two of the hottest stars in the company to be in a fabricated relationship. Ticket and merchandise sales will drop. The idea that you two are available is part of the mistique."

"He's right," Seth concurs. "Women come to shows to see half naked guys that they perceive as single. Steph and Hunter both know that."

"Thanks Hoshi," Skylar smiles. "You guys are right. I'll talk to her tomorrow."

A few moments later Kenny is called away to go over his surprise appearance. Skylar and Seth hang out with the Bullet Club for a bit before seeking out Jimmy Jacobs. They sit and hang out with Seth's best friend, the Zombie Princess, for the rest of the show since he's still under a 'no compete' clause from his WWE contract.

When the show is over the Bullet Club invites Skylar and Seth out for their favorite Japanese cuisine. TGI Fridays. Luckily the restaurant isn't busy. The manager is a wrestling fan and puts their group in a far away private corner of the dining area.

"So did you draw your entry for the Rumble yet, Sky?" Nick asks.

The littlest Omega nods from her place between Kenny and Seth, "I pulled number twenty."

"That's not a bad number!" Marty says encouragingly.

"Not at all," Seth confirms. "Especially for your first Rumble."

Skylar takes a swig of her vodka drink, "I'm not expecting to go out and get to win the whole thing. But I think that spot will get me pretty close to the end. I think they're going with some of the Smackdown girls for the final sequence."

Seth shrugs and rests a hand on her knee, "You never know. Anything could happen tomorrow."

The conversation moves from wrestling to video games. Marty and the Bucks decide that that's their cue to head out. Seth, Skylar and Kenny leave shortly after, excitedly talking about Street Fighter on their short drive back to the hotel. The three of them end up playing a few rounds before finally going to sleep.

The next morning Skylar awakens to a text from Kenny asking her to breakfast. She fires back a confirmation text that she'll meet him downstairs in half an hour. She drags herself out of bed and takes a quick shower. Seth barely stirs as she digs some clothes from her bag. Before exiting the room she scribbles a note on the provided notepad to let him know where she went.

Kenny is sitting in one of the black leather chairs in the lobby when she steps off of the elevator. He greets her with a hug then leads her out the door and across the street to where his rental is parked. They take a short ride down the road to Cracker Barrel. Within minutes they're seated and placing their orders. Food arrives swiftly as they seem to have beaten the breakfast crowd. They eat in relative silence, just enjoying being together.

"So, you and Seth seem to get along pretty well," Kenny takes a sip of his water.

Skylar nods, "We do. He's really sweet." She shovels a bite of her omelet into her mouth as Kenny watches with a smirk.

His crystal blue eyes glitter from across the table, "He's got quite the reputation."

With a deliberate glare Skylar responds, "Don't say it."

He holds up his hands defensively, "I was just going to tell you that I liked him... Despite the reputation." He chews quietly for a few moments while his little sister stares at him, wondering what the catch is. "What?"

"You NEVER like people I date..." She says cautiously.

"No one you've dated has ever asked my permission to date you before," he smiles.

Stunned, Skylar can barely stammer a response, "I'm sorry... What?"

Kenny shrugs as through the statement is absolutely no big deal, "He called me and wanted to make sure I was okay with him seeing you." He chuckles as he watches his sister silently run the gamut of emotions. "I think you guys are cute together."

She wrinkles her nose at him, "You're the worst best brother ever."

"And that's why you love me, Koneko," Kenny laughs. "Come on, let's get you back to the hotel. You've got a long day ahead of you."

The siblings ride back to the hotel idly chatting about this and that. They split up and head their separate ways in the lobby. Knowing Kenny will be heading back to Tokyo first thing in the morning they plan to meet up after the Rumble. By the time Skylar gets back to the room Seth is awake and preparing to go to the arena. She joins him in packing their gear bags and soon they're out the door.

Seth guides their rental through the busy Philadelphia streets with ease. His days in Ring of Honor giving him plenty of time in the area. He glances over at Skylar when they stop at a red light.

"Nervous?" He places a hand on her leg.

"Not really," she sneaks a hand into his. "I'm sure I will be. But right now I'm okay."

The rest of the ride is quiet, and before long they're parking in the underground lot of the arena. The backstage is already a flurry of activity. Superstars are working out in the ring and preparing for meetings to discuss the show. The Women's Rumble is slated to end the show, much to Skylar's delight. She changes into some gym clothes and hits the ring with a few girls to work through some spots.

Time seems to fly by and before they know it the show is close to start time. Skylar makes a point to find Stephanie and Hunter before things get truly insane. They discuss Skylar and Finn's storyline at length. Much to Skylar's relief they completely understand her arguments and agree to can the whole thing. With a huge weight lifted off of her shoulders she can finally prepare for the biggest match of her career.

As planned the women's match closes out the show. The first two competitors enter and the match begins. The crowd of women backstage in gorilla gets smaller and smaller by the minute. Skylar sees former Smackdown Live women's champion, Ravyn Storm approaching the group and smiles. They introduce themselves to one another and chat idly until Ravyn sees her best friend nearing gorilla. Time counts down in the most bizarre mixture of 'faster thank you can blink' and 'dragging on forever'.

The Australian, Toni Storm enters at number sixteen. Ravyn is next at number seventeen. Natalya's music hits for the eighteenth competitor. Skylar fist bumps the returning Piper Niven as she steps into gorilla as number nineteen.

The butterflies finally hit her as she enters the seemingly tiny space. Before she knows it her music is playing. The crowd responds with excited cheers. She makes her way to the ring and slides under the bottom rope. Immediately she has to dodge Toni as Piper sends her sailing out over the top to the outside. She takes the opportunity to attack Piper as the blonde is distracted by Toni ranting on the floor. She attempts to eliminate the larger competitor but just can't make it happen alone.

She turns around to come face to face with Ravyn. The two exchange a series of looks. Without any words they team up and manage to eliminate Megaton Barbie, Piper Niven. The sister of Kenny Omega slowly raises her hand and offers a Too Sweet to the new wife of AJ Styles. Ravyn looks from Skylar to the crowd and back. Unsure if she can trust the newcomer. The crowd thunders at the thought of it. The former Smackdown Live women's champion relents and Too Sweets Skylar in return. A decision Skylar instantly regrets as Ravyn attacks her moments later. While the two women battle other competitors enter and get eliminated. When JJ enters the fray at number twenty-six Skylar is caught off guard and promptly eliminated by Ravyn.

Taking Seth's advice she stays down on the floor for a few moments, just to take it all in. The crowd is going crazy for the women in the ring. In the main event. A truly historic moment. Not wanting to dawdle too long she pulls herself to her feet and makes her way to the back between entrants. Seth is there waiting for her when. She comes through gorilla.

"You were great," he tells her with a kiss to the forehead.

She sighs, "Thanks. I thought it went well."

"It did," he confirms. "Come on. Let's get you cleaned up."

"What, are you in a rush to go play video games with your new BFF?" She jokes about his apparent closeness with Kenny.

Seth smirks, "No. I'm in a rush to play with my girlfriend before her brother comes to kick our asses in Street Fighter... Again."


End file.
